Miedo
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: No tengas miedo- repetía, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir; se lanzo uno hacia mi y él me cubrió recibiendo el golpe, sonó como una carambola; me desmaye, tal vez es un sueño y aun estoy en casa, apenas me levantare para tomar el avión ….
1. ¿Vampiros? si, como no

**Miedo**

**Summary ****completo **

**No tengas miedo- me repetía una y o****tra vez, pero no le creí, sabia que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir; de pronto se lanzo uno de pelo oscuro hacia mi y ese joven de cabello cobrizo me cubrió recibiendo en su pecho el golpe, el cual sonó como una carambola; tenia demasiado miedo y me desmaye, no podía mas, tal vez es un sueño y aun sigo en mi cuarto de hotel dormida y nunca seguí a esa tal Heidi, es una pesadilla, una mentira o mejor aun, estoy en casa y apenas me levantare para tomar el avión a Italia….**

**Dedicatoria**

**Esta historia la dedico a ****Muse por su inspiración, provoca que haga cosas malas, rayos ya me parezco a **_Stephenie Meyer_** bueno hablando de ella los personajes son de su autoría mientras que la historia es de la mía, y claro esta historia también es dedicada a ustedes como recompensa por esperar a que escriba y a mi Editora personal, mi mejor amiga literata Betty bop, quien me enseño la magia de los libros y siempre me apoya en la mayoría de mis planes, aunque estén desquiciados, te quiero mucho y te extrañare cuando acabemos la escuela, pero nunca nos separaremos pues nos une la creatividad de y una gran amistan que fue corta pero fuerte, Feliz Cumpleaños, mi muse, mi inspiración, mi Editora personal y si editas otras historias me pondré celosa eh, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños se que te encantan mis historias y de nuevo ****TE QUIERO MUCHO **

**FELIZ ****CUMPLEAÑOS**

**C1**

**Bella POV**

**Titulo: ****¿¿**¿Vampiros??? Si como no

**-**Bella se te hará tarde para llegar al aeropuerto…. Isabella ya deja eso y vamonos, perderás el vuelo – me regañaba Charlie mientras me observaba desde la puerta viendo como abrazaba y besaba mis peluches y otros regalos de mi cumpleaños de hace dos días pues ya soy independiente tengo 18 años (aunque sigo con los sentimentalismos de dejar Forks y a mis seres queridos)

- ya voy, no hagas rabietas papá si llegamos- tome mis cosas y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Seatle, porque el regalo de Charlie era un viaje a Volterra, Italia, porque el papa de Jacob ( Jake es un amigo de toda la vida y sale con Leah cleawater) le había dicho que era un lugar hermoso y Jacob tenia pensado ir pero se enfermo, lastima , bueno volviendo con lo de Volterra dentro de seis meses ahí se celebraría el día de san marcos y según Internet era algo maravilloso y muy típico de ahí y como le prometí a Charlie ver todas las ofertas de estudio allá, por lo menos viviré en Volterra 1 año, algo nada fácil será el italiano pero aprenderé tal vez encuentro un italianito que me enseñe ……

Tome dos vuelos para llegar, mi trasero resentiría esto, muchas horas sentada no son buenas debe ser por ello que al subir al segundo avión me caí tenia el trasero entumecido. Al llegar a Italia fui a un hotel a descansar cuando amaneció fui a la central de autobuses y tome uno que me llevo a Volterra, vi por la ventana un castillo pues una muralla cubría toda la ciudad, cuando baje y crucé dicha muralla me enamore porque la ciudad era hermosa era como salida de las historias de William Shakespeare todo tan clásico, mi estilo, me dirigí a la dirección que Charlie me había dado era la de una posada, no se encontraba muy lejos de la plaza principal la cual estaba rodeada por edificios gubernamentales, algunos muy antiguos, los cuales al parecer estaban desabitados y museos, entre en la posada me atendió una señora de edad, la cuál por respeto no pensaba calcular, de pronto me empezó a hablar en italiano, genial nota mental, encontrar quien me enseñe italiano y rápido, la señora al ver que no entendía dijo algo mas seguido de Katrina y apareció una niña de unos 14 años de edad

-¿americana?- me pregunto

-aja- fue lo único que dije

-OK, hola ¿tienes reservación?- me miro mientras buscaba en mi bolso

- ten – le entregué un pequeño papel que Charlie me había dado con muchos números

- oh eres Isabella, aquí estas habitación 18, abuela ella es Isabella – la señora empezó a decir algunas palabras mas

- ¿que dijo?- pregunte, como saber sino me estaba insultando

-dice que tienes nombre italiano, familia italiana y no sabes como hablar tu idioma nativo

-perdón- me insulta y me adjudica familia ¿Qué le pasa?

-si ¿no lo sabias? somos familia mi abuela es hermana de la tuya

-ah- tengo familia italiana ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-ven te mostrare tu habitación

-oye no me digas Isabella, solo Bella

-ok pero no le digas eso a mi abuela o te regañara cree que tu lado de la familia odia su origen o lo desconoce y por ciento soy Katrina, dime Katy

-ok - subimos por el elevador intente entablar conversación- y ¿que edad tienes?

- 14 y ¿tu?

- 18

- 4 años más, genial, oye ¿es verdad que te quedaras un año?

- si, tal vez pasemos algún tiempo juntas ¿te gustaría?

- por que no – es raro entablar conversación con una niña ¿de que le hablo? ¿Barbies? ¿Taylor Lautner?

- ¿Katrina por aquí hay alguna escuela?

-para tu italiano no creo, puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude, yo lo haría con gusto y si te refieres a Universidad solo una, a 5 cuadras de aquí

- me refería a las 2, gracias me gustaría que me ayudaras con el italiano y ¿que hacen aquí para divertirse?

- hay discos como allá en EU, es aquí -dijo mientras bajábamos del elevador- tal vez algún día salgamos

-¿Por qué no me muestras la plaza hoy? – ¿la podré convencer? enserio tengo ganas de conocer Volterra

- si, solo te cambias, porque hueles a haber salido de un sauna – tapo su nariz, creo que molestar a los demás es universal – y me cambio

- si porque hueles a estar sentada con frituras todo el día frente a la tele- dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, ja

- ok y le aviso a mi abuela que saldremos

- ok te espero

- en media hora no mas, lo juro- salio cerrando la puerta. Me di un baño y me puse ropa limpia, acomode unas cuatas cosas y me deleite desde la ventana viendo Volterra, mi habitación era 4 pisos arriba y se apreciaba una bella ciudad, tocaron mi puerta y al abrir era Katrina, al bajar por el elevador la vi mejor, era alta usaba unos jeans entubados y una blusa de mangas morada, unos converse negros, su cabello estaba suelto y era ondulado castaño cobrizo, si nos vieran dirían que somos hermanas pues si nos parecemos excepto que mi blusa es azul rey, me mostró los lugares por los que pasábamos la gente la saludaba todo era muy bello y con su historia

- ¿quieres un helado?

- aja – nos dirigimos a un puesto y había ahí un chico de unos 16 bien parecido pero no mi tipo, creo que ya se porque me trajo aquí

- hola Marcos - le dijo katrina algo emocionada – ella es mi prima americana Bella

- mucho gusto Bella

- aja- me ve como idiota ¿acá también me van a acosar? ¿Qué será de Mike? Creo que Jess lo compuso…

- ¿Qué van a llevar?- pregunto aun viéndome

- que me recomiendas Katrina- le dije y la miro instantáneamente

- la especialidad de la casa, un napolitano pero te advierto que acá todo es más dulce

- ok, comeré lo que tu comas

- entonces 2 napolitanos - el chico se viro a servir mientras me acerqué al oído de Katrina

- ¿te gusta verdad?-me miro con ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza, le eché un vistazo al chico era alto, tenia trasero, cabello rizado castaño dorado y ojos azules, me acerque a ella otra vez – le doy un 8 y di que fui justa – ella solo rió

- ¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto el chico – Katrina que me ocultas

- nada como crees Marcos- le dijo ella en tono de burla

- no seria la primera vez – se volteo de nuevo

- sales con el – le susurre a Katrina su semblante cambio y me dijo que no con la cabeza

- mi nana- dijo Katrina

- ¿Qué tiene tu nana?- le pregunto Marcos

- mi nana no la quiere, la desconoce- me señalo con el dedo, wow que dura - así como no me deja salir contigo por mala influencia

- ja ja yo mala influencia bromeas, aquí tienen, la casa invita- deje de morder mi labio por la escena

- no como crees - le roge

- siempre lo hago, todo por Katrina - insistía

- pero…

- tómalo como una bienvenida Bella y como otra prueba de ya sabes que Katrina, saldrá de mi paga

- a no, eso no Marcos, ni se te ocurra, tu nana lo necesita, tu paga no- le dijo katrina sacando dinero de su bolsillo- prefiero otra prueba en vez de esta

- ¿quieres mas prueba después de esto?

- sabes que la que necesita la prueba es mi nana, no yo- le decía molesta

- lo se, no te enojes- se lanzo sobre el mostrador y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, ella solo lo abrazo, ¿y no salían? ¿De que me pierdo? ¿Y por que me siento como mal trío?

- bueno- dije no quería interrumpir

-bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta de que tu prima y yo tenemos una pequeña relación, más no salimos porque su nana no la deja, cree que soy malo, en un aspecto – me decía

- luego te explico Bella – me decía Katrina – vamos te mostrare mas

- se parecen mucho ambas son muy lindas pero me quedo con mi Katrina- decía Marcos mientras entraba de nuevo al mostrador- ¿te espero? -le pregunto a Katrina

- no lo se – parecía indecisa, ¿por que tiene que esperarla?

- te esperare una media hora

-ok - le dijo Katrina mientras nos íbamos comiendo helado

-¿Katrina?-la mire

- Bella lo amo, pero mi nana no me deja estar con el, por que grafiítea, pero mi nana no sabe que al hacerlo le pagan para que ayude a su nana y así también lo protegen a el, a su nana, mi nana y a mí, cosas de bandas no se muy bien en que consisten

- uyyy Katy, se ve que te quiere yo nunca he recibido esa clase de amor, pero te apoyo ¿a que se refería con lo de te espero?

- también grafiteo

- ah- me quedo sin palabras- ya veo porque tu nana no te deja salir

- Bella así consigo dinero y ayudo a nuestras nanas, has oído alguna vez la canción de antología de Shakira

- si- ¿que tiene que ver Shakira aquí?

- se la dedico y el lo sabe, lo adoro

- haré lo posible por ayudarte pero no te prometo nada

- gracias – me abrazo enfusidamente

- ¿Qué es ahí?- pregunte dirigiéndome a un callejón oscuro donde solo se alcanzaba a ver un portón aun mas oscuro con una V

- no, no vallas- grito Katy desesperada

-ok, grafiteas y te da miedo un portón, que ironía ¿no crees?

-no es el portón, es lo que hay tras él

-¿y que hay detrás de el? – ¿Que puede darle tanto miedo? - ya se un mounstro come cabezas – dije moviendo las manos sobre su cabeza

- no algo peor, tal vez oíste de la celebración de San Marcos

-aja ¿y? - ¿Qué le da tanto miedo?

- una leyenda cuenta que el monje Marcos entro ahí y mato a todos los vampiros de aquel tiempo y por ello estamos libres de vampiros y que si entras puedes liberar al ultimo que estaba encerrado en una jaula de plata con muchos ajos a su alrededor

- ¿Qué? – dije en tono de burla ¿en verdad cree eso? La pensaba más inteligente

- anda ríe, pero entonces como te explicas lo de animales y turistas muertos, todos se acercaban al portón y dos días después aparecían muertos o ya no aparecían y si entras los vampiros saldrán de día y atacaran a todo el mundo

- oh por favor Katrina – demasiadas películas de terror

- lo que sea, superstición o no, no te acerques, ni los grafiteros lo hacen

-ok no lo haré, solo para que no te de un paro

Me dio mucha curiosidad ese portón, pero ¿vampiros? Si como no, mejor la dejo puede que se enferme del susto y su nana, ni Marcos me perdonarían; al llegar a la posada de nuevo y después de que me enseñara la universidad que aun tenia tiempo para visitarla, cenamos y me dirigí a mi habitación, unas horas mas tarde

- Bella- dijo Katrina detrás de la puerta

-entra- entro y cerró venia muy arreglada como para dormir

-¿que onda con tu atuendo? son las 9

-lo se, mi nana ya se durmió quería saber si me acompañas

- ¿A dónde?

-a grafii….- no la deje terminar

-¿Qué? No, como crees- me veía con una ternura - ¿Qué quieres que use?

- ropa oscura y una coleta y tenis nada de tacón – tenia una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-sal, me cambiare - ¿Cómo es que le hago caso a una niñita? Soy débil, salí y me estaba esperando recargada en la pared -¿Qué la dijiste a tu nana?

- que te mostraría la cuidad de noche

- ¿y no te dan miedo los vampiros? – le dije en tono tétrico pero no lo noto

- por eso llevo esto- un crucifijo de plata- ten uno para ti- lo use para no hacerla sentir mal, pero que bobo y lo vuelvo a decir ¿vampiros? Si como no; salimos de la posada y anduvimos por lugares que habíamos visto en la mañana no puedo creer que quiera grafitear esas bellezas

-¿Katrina esto quieres grafitear? – dije mostrando con mi mano un bello edificio del renacimiento

-no, eso no, ahí- me señaló un edificio viejo, vaya la juventud de ahora, debajo de el había unos chicos entre ellos Marcos, al ver llegar a Katrina la saludaron pero cuando me vieron creo que querrían saludarme a su estilo

- alto chicos es mi amiga y si le hacen algo los mato – dijo Marcos sacando una navaja amenazándolos, los chicos retrocedieron –tranquila no te harán nada, son nuevos en esta banda, son mas peligrosos, pero se controlarlos

-ok – ¿una navaja? ¿Qué demonios? Ya recuerdo, por eso vivía en Forks

- Bella ten- me dijo Katy entregándome una lata de pintura en aerosol

- ¿que pretendes que haga con esto?- se acerco a mi oído

-finge que sabes grafitear, así conseguiremos mas Money- asentí con la cabeza

Los seguí a donde iban y solo use la lata para rellenar algunas bombas o algo así le llamaban, los otro chicos no paraban de molestarme así fue durante 20 min., me puse a jugar con las latas vacías y por error salio rodando una la seguí asía donde estaba, me dijeron "no dejes huella de nuestra presencia", la recogí en una esquina del edificio y vi que junto estaba el portón, escuche ruido detrás de mi y cuando vire eran los chicos -ya voy - cuando camine me detuvieron por el brazo y me azotaron junto al portón se acercaron y me empezaron a besar en el cuello, intentaban abuzar de mi, comencé a luchar pero no podía, soy muy débil, además entre dos ¿Quién podía?; de pronto se escucho un ruido y el portón se abrió saliendo un ser con una capucha oscura, vi que era un chico, su cabello era cobrizo, o eso simulaba ser a la luz de la luna, provocó que los otros corrieran despavoridos con tan solo mirarlos, viro a verme y me entrego una rosa marchita con una nota, miro mi cuello y entro, era muy apuesto, pero estaba allí paralizada del miedo, primero intentan abuzar de mi ya ahora esto ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un marciano? si es así quiero a e.t.e. cuando mis piernas reaccionaron corrí con Katrina, quien me buscaba

-¿Bella donde estabas? ¿y eso? – Me dijo mirando la rosa- ¿que pasó? ¿Por qué los chicos salieron corriendo?

-intentaron abuzar de mi – mi voz sonó como un susurro el cual era cortante

-¿Qué?- dijo Marcos que estaba junto a nosotras – los voy a matar – estaba molesto, pues tenia los puños apretados

-¿te hicieron daño?- me preguntaban

-no, porque un vampi... – no podía ser "un vampiro" ¿o si?- algo salio del portón y los asusto, era un chico, me miro y me entrego esto- dije mostrándoles la rosa

-¿será posible?- dijo Katrina

-¿Qué la otra leyenda sea cierta?-continuo Marcos, ambos se miraban confundidos

-¿de que hablan?- dije aun nerviosa y con miedo

-llévala a casa, creo que con el susto no volverán esos malditos pero mañana…., tengan cuidado por si la leyenda es cierta-

-¿Qué leyenda?- seguía asustada

-ven Bella vamos a casa, allá te contare todo- me dijo Katrina llevándome a la posada, todo el camino sentí que nos observaban hasta que llagamos a la posada y cuando entramos, Katrina me llevo con ella a la cocina ¿por miedo? Quien sabe, llegamos a mi habitación me dio el té que había preparado me cubrió con una manta cerro la puerta y se recostó a mi lado

-duerme- me repetía una y otra vez

-pero ¿Qué es eso de la leyenda?

- te diré mañana, es tarde- mire el reloj eran las 12:30- no me iré de aquí, lo juro- no me daré por vencida pero tengo sueño el té me relajo, di un gran bostezo

- yo…- solo pude gemir

-duerme- Katrina dijo eso e instantáneamente caí en un profundo sueño….

¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien, díganme que tal esta en que debo mejorar si estoy o no loca o no, si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten "Estrella'roses"

Nota de Abril de 2010: chicas perdón por borrar la historia, ustedes ya leyeron esta historia la subí en verdad el 23 de enero no hoy pero el 27 de Marzo, yo y mis tonterías por error la borre, en verdad no la quería borrar, quería borrar "¿cousins?" Pero ya subí y corregí algunas cosas, espero este mejor, sin embargo todo es lo mismo, nada cambiara, ah y las navajas las usan para grafitear y para protegerse (algunas bandas suelen ser violentas), dejen reviews quiero recuperar los que tenia, eran pocos pero eran especiales, bajen y aprieten las letritas verdes y háganme dichosa, las quiere

"Estrella'roses"


	2. Miedo

Los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer _y la historia es mía, espero la disfruten. °_°

C2

**Bella POV**

Titulo: Miedo

Cuando desperté aun me sentía observada, mire el reloj eran las 9, mire junto a mi y ahí estaba Katrina, seguía a mí lado como prometió, me levante y fui al baño, cuando salí mire el buró y ahí estaba la rosa con la nota y junto había un collar ¿esto de donde salio?

- Katrina…-empecé a titubear, - Katrina!!!!- grite al ver que había un chico en el edificio de enfrente, el cual estaba abandonado, Katrina seguía dormida, en sus pacíficos sueños al parecer, el chico no paraba de mirarme, ¿con curiosidad? - Katrina ahí esta ese chico

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Pay? No gracias – luego asimilo lo que le dije y me miro mientras se acercaba a mí -tranquila- se levanto, pero ya era muy tarde el chico había desaparecido- ¿Dónde esta?

- ahí estaba, mas vale que me digas que sucede, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que me sigue ese vampiro o lo que sea?- ya no podía mas necesitaba respuestas y pronto- ¿Por qué me dio esto?- dije señalando la rosa- ¿Y vas a decirme o no?

- si me dejaras hablar, te explicaría con gusto, mira sentémonos- me decía mientras me sentaba en la cama, cuando logro sentarme tomo la rosa, la nota y cuando vio el collar puso expresión de que algo ocurría y me parecía que malo

- Katy ¿Qué diablos ocurre?- dije aun con miedo ¿no tenia que venir a Italia?

- Bella, hay otras leyendas aparte de la que te conté- titubeó al continuar

- ¿y cuales son? Katrina debo saber por que me sigue, dime!!!

-según las otras leyendas es que…. el monje San Marcos no derroto a los vampiros, sino que hizo un trato con tal de que dejaran la ciudad- no quería continuar- dio su vida y se volvió uno de ellos, y desde entonces protege a los ciudadanos del pueblo y…..solo atacan a extranjeros y a personas de mal corazón, esa es una de las leyendas mas antiguas, junto con una que dice que dentro de ese portón y debajo de la ciudad hay laberintos lo cual es cierto, solo que algunos conducen a la guarida de todos los vampiros de Volterra, que estos son los mas antiguos casi reyes, bueno ellos como tales imponen reglas y por lo tanto hay vampiros malos y buenos, malos que desobedecen las reglas y claro esta reciben su castigo, malos que obedecen las reglas y no atacan a los ciudadanos y buenos quienes obedecen y no las reglas pero no ingieren sangre humana

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- tengo una pregunta mejor- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto katrina?-me miro culpable

-hace dos años Marcos y yo nos topamos con cuatro mujeres iban con dos hombres, era de noche y nos preguntaron por que destruíamos la ciudad, sino sabíamos que eso ameritaba un castigo, Marcos y yo sabíamos bien que no eran señoras normales, y decidimos contarles porque lo hacíamos, ellas escucharon atentamente y solo nos dijeron que al día siguiente las viéramos donde mismo, y pues lo hicimos,- Katrina parecía nerviosa pero no tenia miedo de contarme- aparecieron y nos dijeron que les daba gusto vernos, la mas joven se acerco y a la mitad del camino dejo una bolsa nos dijeron que no nos acercáramos al portón, sino era en caso de ayuda de vida o muerte, dijeron que nos cuidáramos y fuéramos buenos, luego desaparecieron así como así, nos acercamos a la bolsa y vimos que eran cinco crucifijos de plata con compétalos de rosas marchitas y había una nota que decía como se dividían en buenos y malos y que con estos crucifijos- dijo tocando el suyo y el mio – no nos atacarían nunca y si lo hacían pagarían un precio muy alto los atacantes, también explicaban que no debíamos decir nada, claro esta a nadie que no fuera de la familia y si nos topábamos con alguien con una experiencia similar viéramos que tipo de mensaje habían recibido y si lo creíamos prudente le contáramos- seguía agitada pero no tenia miedo sin embargo yo sentía que me iba a desmayar

-¿y que tipo de mensaje, es este?- dije mirando la rosa

- bueno la rosa es algo simbólico de los buenos y la nota dice "no temáis" y bueno es raro – se levanto y busco algo entre su morral, cuando saco un libro con una V sentí que me faltaba el aire- según esto te dan una rosa y la nota cuando estas en peligro y te salvan, lo que ocurrió en tu caso, pero esto no tiene sentido – dijo levantando el collar, recordé la escena de anoche, pero esta vez ya no tenía tanto miedo, porque ahora entendía que ese chico o vampiro me había salvado – solo lo dan cuando están enamorados, lo cual no ocurre desde el siglo XV, ¿dices que era un joven o no?

- si, de unos 17 creo ¿enamorado de mi? katrina ya enserio

- no es broma Bella, tal vez lo cautivaste ¿de que color eran sus ojos?

-no se, era de noche recuerdas además ¿eso importa?

-si, para saber si es bueno o malo, bueno el punto es que no te harán nada si te hubiese querido raptar lo pudo haber hecho, tal vez le prohibieron acercarse, tranquila mientras uses esto, no ocurrirá nada – decía tocando mi crucifijo

- ¿segura que no me atacaran?

-espero sus ojos sean dorados, pero si no te repto, no se te acercara –dijo muy despreocupada

-¿Qué tienen que ver sus ojos?

- ya te dije las mujeres nos explicaron que si tienen ojos rojos son malos, pero que puede que obedezcan las reglas, si los tienen dorados son buenos y no te atacan a menos que lo ordenen sus superiores, mira olvida lo que ocurrió y deja seguir las cosas su curso, solo no te dejes llevar por el miedo

-¿como rayos quienes que lo haga? me persigue un… tú sabes y – ¿por que no dejar que todo siga su curso? – lo intentare

- bueno cámbiate, relájate, bajamos a desayunar, ayudamos a la abuela y nos vamos a ver a Marcos para decirle lo que pasa ¿ok?

- si, no puedo creer que estés mas relaja de yo, tienes 14

- si, pero yo ya he vivido con esto 2 años- dijo eso saliendo de mi habitación con sus cosas.

¿Por que no? que todo ocurra, ya me dijo katrina que no me atacaran, decidí ducharme me quite el crucifijo, y lo deje junto a la ropa, deje que el agua me relajara, al terminar me vestí, baje a desayunar y ayudar a Katrina con sus deberes, cuando terminamos le dijimos a su abuela que daríamos una vuelta por la plaza, salimos de la posada ambas con unos pantalones, tenis y una blusa azul turquesa, iguales para espantar a Marcos que decía que parecíamos hermanas, al salir mi mente ya estaba mas relajada, ya no tenia miedo aunque si me parecía raro que los vampiros mas poderosos del mundo, según katrina, protegieran a nuestras familias ¿Por qué?¿que tenemos de especial?

Llegamos con Marcos y Katrina se dedico a explicarle lo sucedido el me miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla o algo así, vi que en el centro de la plaza había un grupo de personas, me acerque y escuche algo de "les mostraremos los lugares mas hermosos de Volterra" "si deciden ir, los espero aquí en 5 minutos" ¿Por qué no? Tal vez si voy se me pasara el susto mas rápido, además debo mantener mi mente alejada de las preocupaciones, tal vez una excursión guiada me ayude, decidí ir, me acerque a katrina

- Katy oye iré a una excursión guiada ¿no te importa o si? además así podrás estar mas tiempo con Marquitos

- ¿segura Bella? ¿ya estas mejor?

- si, no te preocupes, llegare sana y salva además recuerda que tengo "un ángel guardián"

-Bella no te burles

- no lo hago no te preocupes, la cuidas Marcos o te mato – le di un beso en la frente y me fui, era sorprendente el cariño que le tenia a Katrina con tan solo un día de conocerla, me acerqué a la guía de turistas

-hola, mi nombre es Isabella y me gustaría ir a la excursión ¿aun se puede?

-claro, mi nombre es Heidi, saldremos en un momento- la chica se veía rara, solo estaba parada en la sombra, sus ojos eran muy oscuros, aunque era muy hermosa, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron mas turistas, rápidamente note que la tal Heidi era muy amable y no dejaba que el sol la tocara, mire a mi alrededor y vi a una niña de 10 años, la pequeña temblaba,

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me acerque a ella

- mis padres vinieron con ella hace dos días y no han vuelto al hotel

- talvez siguen aquí, y no te pudieron avisar

- si tal vez, por eso vine- me puse a entablar conversación con la pequeña Lucy era de California de pronto entramos a un túnel, según Heidi era unos de los mas antiguos, en todo momento escuche lo que Heidi decía, de pronto dijo

- apreciable audiencia, en un momento entraremos a la mansión de los Vulturi, ellos son….- no termino- entren creo que los herederos de la dinastía Vulturi los recibirán – nunca termino que eran esos tal Vulturi mire alrededor y todo era de un estilo barroco había rosas marchitas por todos lados, que boba fui, yo sola les ahorre el trabajo, me metí a la boca del vampiro, soy una estupida ¿mi crucifijo? mire a Heidi entrar a una gran sala y que era aun mas oscura, no tardo nada dentro y salio con un par de chicas de poca altura, quienes se dirigieron a la puerta cerrándola una era rubia y se veía malvada, la otra de cabello negro corto y se veía amable y con un dolor al obedecerla y alcancé a ver sus ojos los de la rubia eran rojos y los de la otra dorados, de pronto Heidi se acerco y…

- ¿en que me quede?- dijo inocentemente

- en los Vulturi- dijo una señora de unos 30

- así, gracias- se quedo pensando- miren ellas son Jane y Alice mis hermanas, nosotras, somos descendientes de los Vulturi, ¿alguien sabe que somos? -nadie contesto – nuestra familia es de la realeza somos reyes – decía con un orgullo

- ¿por que no les dices que eres en realidad?- les dije y susurre- asesinos

- ¿Cómo dices Isabella? – cuando Heidi pronuncio mi nombre, la tal Alice abrió los ojos como platos y le susurro algo al oído a Heidi y se fue – miren hay que entrar a la sala principal ahí verán a nuestros amos- todos se levantaron menos Lucy y yo, Heidi nos vio y le ordeno a Jane que se fuera con el resto de las personas - ¿no vendrán?- preguntaba

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- le dije a Heidi dirigiéndome a Lucy

-en un mejor lugar y ella los acompañara

-¿Por qué?

- supervivencia

-tiene 10 años – Lucy me veía con miedo

-podemos decir… que no tendrá problema con el calentamiento global

-Bella ¿de que habla? – me decía Lucy, toque mi cuello buscando el crucifijo, no esta, ¿donde lo deje?

-¿ahí? es mas doloroso, pero si así lo deseas

- Heidi tráelas- le ordeno un joven de cabello oscuro

- vengan- nos dijo llevándome a mi por el brazo con fuerza y dulzura a la vez, al entrar vi los cuerpos sin vida de de los turistas, Lucy se aferro a mi temblando - ustedes siguen- nos dijo Heidi, vi cada uno de los cuerpos, algunos tenían a su lado a algún vampiro chupándoles su ultimo aliento, todo era tan doloroso y repulsivo; Lucy me soltó

-mis padres- dijo entre lagrimas, corrió hacia ellos, intente detenerla, pero no pude, Jane apareció frente a ella deteniéndola

- ¿a donde vas niñita?

-déjala – grite y Lucy, escapo pero no por mucho pues Jane hizo algo que le causo mucho dolor y la lanzo cerca de mi, corrí hacia ella la sostuve en mis brazos, me miro

-gracias Bella, pude ver a mis padres por ultima...- murió, dejo de respirar, y no pudo completar su frase, sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, Heidi tomo a Lucy por el cuello y se la lanzo a Jane

-es tuya, tu la mataste- son unos malditos, como le pueden hacer eso a una niñita – ahora tu, que haremos contigo Bella – me hablaba en tono de burla

- déjasela a Aro – dijo Alice – recuerda que hoy esta de muy buen humor

- si, pero se la dará a Edward, el niño volví a ingerir sangre humana después de 1 siglo – dijo Jane quien había terminado con Lucy, mi miedo era mas grande ¿como pude olvidar el crucifijo? mi única protección

- tal vez Jane pero recuerda que para el es difícil, como para mi – decía Alice

- tu y tu hermano, no se como vivían antes, sin herir, solo te aviso que tu eres la única en todo el clan que no ingiere sangre humana

-suficiente Jane- le dijo Heidi – no hay que discutir frente a la humana

-ya llame a Aro- dijo Alice

-lambiscona – dijo Jane quien se fue a sentar

- oh Edward estoy orgulloso de ti, lo lograste, ¿Qué te pareció?

- Magnificó Aro –mire a los dos sujetos que estaban entrando a la habitación y vi que el mas joven y de cabello cobrizo, era el chico que me había salvado, mi respiración se agito y ambos me miraron, en el instante que el me miro su expresión cambio

-¿y esa humana que? Aniquílenla – dijo el más viejo

- creímos que la querrías para tu nuevo adorado- dijo Jane celosa

- o mi pequeña, ¿estas celosa?

- por favor de ese, jamás

- se sincera – le decía Alice

- tu cállate lambiscona – le contesto Jane

- no le hables así a mi hermana – le dijo el joven de cabello cobrizo

- cállate, - al decir eso, el chico sufrió alguna especie de dolor

- ¡¡¡basta!!!- grito el mas grande - Félix, termina con esa chica

- será, un placer Aro, - de pronto el chico de cabello cobrizo apareció frente a mi

- No tengas miedo- me repetía una y ora vez, pero no le creí, sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir

- Edward ¿que haces?-le pregunto el tal Aro

- ¡¡¡ella es mi protegida!!!- les grito

- y la prueba de que lo es ¿Dónde esta?- me miraron buscando algo

- tal vez la olvido

- a mi no me interesa -de pronto ese tal Félix se lanzo hacia mi y ese joven vampiro de cabello cobrizo me cubrió recibiendo en su pecho el golpe, el cual sonó como una carambola

- ¡¡¡Edward!!! – gritaba Alice, mientras que los demás festejaban lo último que vi fue una silueta frente a mi, tenia demasiado miedo y me desmaye, no podía mas, tal vez es un sueño y aun sigo en mi cuarto con katrina dormida y nunca seguí a esa tal Heidi, nunca fuimos a grafitear, es una pesadilla, una mentira o mejor aun, estoy en casa y apenas me levantare para tomar el avión a Italia….

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mejor? Espero que si, sentí que algo falto pero como podía inspirarme con mi madre gritando "ya deja esa maquina" "niña ven y ayúdame" ustedes entienden espero lo hayan disfrutado, kisses

"estrella' roses"

Nota de Abril de 2010: ja no me esperaban tan pronto ¿vdd? Lo se no tarde ni 5 min. Pero ya los tenia hechos, solo era venir al Internet y ya, pero como las quiero mucho lo hice viene lo mas pronto posible, no podía dejar perder una historia y volverlas locas por que la borre, ahora así como yo les demuestro mi amor y agradecimiento, ustedes bajen y presionen ese lindo botoncito con letras verdes y hagan que en mi rostro aparezca una estupida sonrisa de felicidad (si aparece) las quiere

"Estrella'roses"


	3. ¿¿¿Protegidos?

Poner esto se vuelve tedioso pero en fin hay que hacerlo: los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer _y la historia salio de mi mentecilla mientras escuchaba a Muse, espero la disfruten

C3

**Bella POV**

¿¿¿Protegidos???

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y no conocía nada ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿A caso todo fue un sueño? Logre distinguir a lo lejos unas voces que me parecían conocidas

- largo ya despertó, le darán miedo – mascullaba una voz masculina

- ¿y tu con esos ojos no? – decía una chica

-lambiscon – decía otra chica

-largo, Alice mantente cerca, por si te necesito – decía de nuevo el chico

-pero, ya la quiero conocer,- renegó una voz femenina

-Alice bye- le decía, estaban discutiendo

- yo creo que la quieres para ti solito uyyy – se escucho otra voz masculina un poco burlona

-Emmett cállate – la voz dudo y continuo – ya despertó adiós, - se oyó un portazo

- así quien no se despierta, lambiscon – ¿había sido Jane? "maldita", no puede ser que yo siga aquí, con esos asesinos pobre Lucy, me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, de pronto apareció ese chico de cabello cobrizo y cuando iba a decir palabra

-¡¡¡¡shhh!!!! – me callo, puse cara molesta – no te enojes pero tus susurros son como gritos, espera un momento – lo vi con cara de pocos amigos, y decidí inspeccionar la habitación, era grande luminosa, con estilo barroco, había muchos libros y discos por donde quiera – lamento el desorden – me volvió a decir, tenia miedo pero no me quería ir de allí, me puse a observarlo era alto cabello cobrizo, su piel era blanca como la cal, su vestimenta era rara era como del siglo XVII y tenia una capucha encima, no podía ver su rostro, porque estaba viendo hacia la puerta, pero recordaba que era hermoso, cuando viro, lo vi pero sus ojos son ROJOS, no ¿es malo? y estoy sola con el, pero por alguna extraña razón no me quiero ir, que masoquista soy

- anda ya puedes hablar – titubie

- ¿Quién eres? – tenia miedo, pues otro con ojos rojos mato a la pequeña Lucy

- mi nombre es Edward Vul… solo Edward – le dolía decir su nombre, pero si Jane y Heidi estaban orgullosas –tu eres Isabella, ¿Cómo olvidaste las protecciones? –acorto las presentaciones

- ¿y mis cosas? – no tenia sentido, pero necesitaba hablarle a Katrina

-ten - me dijo enviándome mi bolso –Isabella ¿y el crucifijo y el collar?

- no se, pediré que me los traigan para irme de aquí

- no es tan fácil, sabes demasiado, te quieren eliminar

- explica bien, a que te refieres con "eliminar"- esa palabra me daba miedo

- almorzarte – dudo un poco

- así como así lo dices, déjame ir – me levante dirigiendo a la puerta, pero apareció frente a mi

- no, no te puedes ir, no me permiten dejarte libre, fue una orden

- quiero ver a katrina, y decirle que estoy…- que palabra queda porque bien, bien no queda – viva – perfecto

- Isabella no puedes salir del palacio, oye – intento acercarse

- no me toques, eres uno de ellos, tienes los ojos rojos, por matar a gente inocente – le reproche – como la pequeña Lucy, malditos y de seguro muy pronto sigo yo, pero ya lo dijo "quieren almorzarte" – parecía que le dolían mis palabras pero era la verdad

- no te culpo por llamarme así, no se que me paso y no era de esta manera

- ahora vas a decirme, que eras un ciudadano modelo, amante de los animales y de los ancianos

- no, pero yo no quería matar personas - titubeo – bueno hasta anoche, cuando supe lo que esos malditos te querían hacer, no podía dejarlos que te lastimaran Isabella, no podía y cuando te mire vi que eres una de los protegidos del clan Vulturi… - lo interrumpí

-¿Qué es eso de los protegidos? Explícate ¿Por qué tu familia protege a la mía?

- bueno primero, ellos no son mi familia quisieron que mi familia se uniera a su clan y pues no tuvimos de otra, segundo los de los protegidos consiste en una vieja tradición cada vampiro puede tener un protegido y tu familia es de la mas antigua, la esposa de Marco…- volví a interrumpir

- ¿te refieres al monje?

- si, bueno ella escogió a tu familia, pues es una de las que a vivido mas en Volterra, pero cuando la mataron, decidieron que debían ver si su elección seguía siendo buena, por ello hace dos años los visitaron, dejándoles ahora algo simbólico como protección, tu eres de la familia, solo que no naciste aquí y me daba miedo que te fueran a lastimar, por ello te elegí como mi protegida así no te harían daño

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial? – no entendía por que Edward me había elegido a mi,

- por tres cosas, la primera: tu sangre me atrae, es como la droga, Aro te llamaría "mi cantante", la segunda: no puedo leer tu mente, cosa rara pues yo leo todas en el mundo excepto la tuya - en este momento estaba de pie girando por la habitación, creo que se volvió loco y mucho ¿los vampiros pueden enloquecer? –y la tercera: - se acerco a mi –demonios, quédate allí y no digas nada – de pronto la puerta se abrió, mire a Edward que se acercaba a ella y de pronto aparecieron tres hombres que provocaban un miedo incontrolable de solo verlos se sentía un escalofrió de pronto empecé a temblar

-tranquila niña, no te haremos nada – me dijo uno que se veía mayor que los demás

-¿por que no la hemos eliminado? Ya sabe mucho

-tranquilo Cayo, al parecer Edward la encuentra interesante y yo quiero ver por que- dijo el de nombre Aro lo reconocí, me miraron los tres y luego a Edward

-emm, ahora les explico – Edward se acerco a mí y me tomo por el brazo dejándome a un metro de distancia de los otros tres- Aro, Marco, Cayo ella me parece interesante porque aunque trate y trate no logro ver sus pensamientos, no puedo leer su mente además no podemos atacarla porque es descendiente de la familia que protegía la esposa de Marco,

-dices que no puedes leer su mente ¿verdad? –Le pregunto Marco y Edward asintió -¿tu podrás Aro?

-no lo se – contesto sin apartarla mirada de mi

-Aro te pido, que me permitas llevarla a su casa – dijo Edward como si un hubiese escuchado nada

-si, pero te quedaras con ella-

-vamos Isabella- dijo extendiéndome su mano iba a tomarla cuando

-pero Edward, no puedes salir así llamaras la atención, cámbiate –le propuso Aro

-ah, es cierto, ahora vuelvo –dijo riendo y sacando ropa de unos cajones entrando a otra puerta – demonios me dejo aquí, pero que querías Bella ¿verlo cambiarse?.. Aunque…

-Aro inténtalo –lo insito Cayo

-esta bien, ven pequeña – dijo extendiéndome su mano no me acerque, este tipo si me daba miedo - ven no te ocurrirá nada – se acerco a mi y me abrazo, estaba frio, me daba miedo empecé a temblar – no funciona –dijo lanzándome sobre la cama

-¿Qué? Pero siempre funciona – dijo interrogante Cayo

-si pero no funciona- se defendió Aro

-¿y Jane? – pregunto Marco

-si, buena idea - se acerco a la puerta y llamó a la maldita de Jane –Jane mi niña, ven corazón – susodicha apareció, me miro y luego a Aro

-¿Qué ya me cambiaste Aro? –le dijo molesta

-niña hermosa no te pongas celosa, deseo saber si puedes influir en ella – dijo señalándome

-¿pretendes que la torture?- dijo algo nerviosa

-me harías el honor – le contesto muy sinceramente

-¿y Edward no se molestara? – pregunto cautelosa

-lo que no es en su año no le hace daño, mientras no se entere no pasara nada, así que intenta – le ofreció ¿Qué quiere que me mate? Jane me miro concentradamente, su semblante fue cambiando de tranquilidad a frustración

-no puedo, no le pasa nada – dijo azotando un pie contra el suelo y recargándose en la pared y comenzó de nuevo con sus miradas

-¿que demonios haces? – Edward salio de lo que debía ser el baño, pues tras de el salio una humazon de aire caliente y salio con el cabello húmedo y con ropa moderna se paro delante de mi protectoramente - ¿Qué te ocurre Jane? Te dije que no lo intentaras

-Aro me lo ordeno a mi no me eches la culpa de nada – parecía que tenia miedo de Edward

-Edward fue mi idea no de ella, además ya descubrimos que nuestros dones no funcionan en ella, te ahorramos trabajo, ya te la puedes llevar y te quedaras con ella –se alejaron los hombres y Jane se acerco a mi

-Discúlpame Isabella por lo de la niña, mi instinto me guía y no me contuve tenia hambre – hizo un puchero- yo quiero a Edward como a un hermano, Eddie no era mi intención hacerte enfadar – se acerco a el y lo abrazo, luego se fue

-¿te hirieron? – me pregunto tomando mi rosto en sus manos, mire sus ojos rojo sangre, eran extremadamente sensuales y en ellos había una gran preocupación

-no, estoy bien, quiero irme Katrina debe de estar nerviosa – dije un sosteniéndole la mirada – tomare mis cosas y me podrás llevar a su casa –aun tenia sus manos en mi rostro las cuales tenían calor pero en realidad parecían talladas en hielo, se inclino levemente ¿intenta besarme?

-EDWARD!!!- grito una vocecilla y luego se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Edward se alejo drásticamente de mi y se recargo en la pared, apareció en el umbral la pequeña chica que vi antes de la muertes de Lucy, era Alice si no me equivoco, tenia los ojos color miel encantadores y cuando me vio sonrió dulcemente – tu a la esquina y date otra ducha pero con agua fría – le dijo Alice a Edward y este la miro como cachorrito – no me mires así Eddie a la ducha – el aludido se dirigió al que debía ser el baño y cuando logre divisar que se estaba quitando la camisa…. Dios que espalda

-tu eres Isabella ¿o no? – me dijo sentándose en la cama la imite igual mente

-solo Bella – le dije y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, ella tenía un Aire de pureza y tranquilidad y de pronto apareció un chico con el cabello rubio en la puerta

-Alice deja de mandar a Edward, no es tu Ken tamaño real e irrompible… - se quedo callado al momento de verme allí y luego sonrió – ola Bella, oí que te gusta ese apelativo, veo que estas mas tranquila – se acerco a Alice y la beso en la cabeza

-Alice ya me di el baño con agua fría y no se para que me pediste que lo hiciera… -miro al chico ¿estaba desconcertado?- Jasper ¿te dejaron salir? …Aro…Jazz relájate y no se te ocurra com…-¿de donde lo dejaron salir? Y que cuerpo Edward no tenía la camisa puesta y había algunas gotas de agua en su pecho

-tranquilo Eddie estoy feliz y si Aro me mando, mi don funciona en ella, es rara tiene emociones encontradas, esta feliz, miedosa, triste, ¿lujuriosa? Y muchas más

-ok, la debo llevar a la posada de su familia –Alice hizo un grito ahogado- tranquila duendecillo – se seco el pecho y se coloco una camisa roja sangre como sus ojos, me miro sonriente y luego a los otros dos – Isabella… bueno Bella, ellos son mis hermanos Alice y Jasper

-si y digan lo que digan nosotros no somos Vulturi sino Cullen – dijo un chico cuya voz ya había iodo mas no visto y de pronto apareció otra chica con una cabellera rubia y unos labios rojo escarlata pero cuado me vio, de sus ojos dorados desapareció la alegría

-la trajiste, así que no era un rumor que corría por Venecia – le dijo a Edward

-Bella ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Rosalie fueron a Verona a usurpar la tumba de Romeo y Julieta

-claro que no – negó Emmett

-me vas a decir que no… sobre su tumba – les dijo Edward creo que se a que se refería

-bueno si pero…

-nada de peros, sin embargo me alegro que hallan vuelto, pues me voy

-¿A dónde? – Le pregunto Rosalie - ¿Aro te corrió?

-no, es que debo cuidarla –dijo señalándome, la chica se acerco a mi y empujo a Alice que estaba frente a mi y se coloco en su lugar

-mira niñita, si mi hermano sale lastimado en todo esto, no me importa donde estés yo te encontrare y te asesinare, nadie podrá defenderte ni el, porque mi ardiente hermano Emmett y el desabrido de Jasper lo encerraran capishe, ah así y bienvenida a Volterra… -dijo al final con una sonrisa en sus labios, le dio un beso a Edward y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Emmett… era muy directa

-ok ya veo que aun tu y Alice no arreglan sus diferencias

-si maldita Zorra –dios y son hermanos – ya supéralo, me case con tu hermano y ¿Qué?

-Alice cariño deja a mi hermana – la tomo jasper por los hombros – Edward será mejor que te la lleves aquí las cosas se pondrán feas

-tienes razon, Bella vamonos – me dijo Edward y tome mis cosas, no sabia por que pero daba miedo estar entre esas dos ¿Qué se traen?

-adiós- dije levemente creí que nadie me había escuchado pero cuatro voces respondieron y luego

-Emmett tu de aquel lado

–Jazz cuidado - y de pronto WHAP agradecí ya estar a medio camino del pasillo

-mi cama – sonó como un lamento pero había risa en ella- quiero una nueva – les dijo Edward

-Siiiiiiiiii – se oyó la voz de rose y la de Alice - lo siento - las cuales se perdieron entre muchos insultos en italiano y otros idiomas creo que chino mandarín y portugués

-Bella, discúlpalas es un pleito de décadas enteras, pero en fin, te llevo a la posada de tu familia - me dirigió por toda la mansión y muchos vampiros se me atravesaban he intentaban atacarme pero Edward no los dejaba, salimos de la mansión y sentía que temblaba del miedo que me provocaban – iremos caminando no es muy lejos de aquí –mire sus ojos –no te preocupes por eso traigo estas – dijo sacando sus gafas oscuras y colocándoselas – además deseo sentir el aire en mi rostro tiene mas de doce años que no lo siento por completo – me sorprendió con que jovialidad me hablaba sin embargo no me molestaba

-esta bien, yo también necesito aire fresco – le dije

-oye, no te molestaría que te tomara de la mano, las personas que están pasando creen que somos novios – no se porque pero el instinto hizo que le tomara la mano

-bueno, yo no diré nada y si eso creen ¿porque no seguirles el juego? –me miro incrédulo y sonrió, todo mundo nos veía y me sentía poca cosa a su lado, las chavas de Italia suspiraban por el y yo fingiendo que era mio ja.

Edward me llevo a la posada de mi familia y cuando entre Katrina me abrazo enfusidamente

-¿estas bien? –Miro a Edward- ¿El es uno de ellos? – asentí a sus preguntas

-tranquila, no me harán nada relájate - de repente salio la abuela de Katrina de la sala y en vez de que gritara Isabella grito algo mas nunca me lo imagine

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!! –grito la sra. Felizmente abrazándolo ¿Qué demonios de donde se conocían?

-¿se conocen? –pregunto katrina al parecer la ignoraron, yo no dije nada solo vi como Edward levantaba a la anciana en un gran abrazo

-¡¡¡NANA!!! – le grito Edward cuando la dejo en el suelo, se veían felices ¿que rayos? ¿como se conocen? ¿Sabe que es un vampiro? ¿Qué demonios?

Ahhh esto no se lo esperaban Y tampoco lo de Alice y Rose ¿Vdd? Se que tarde pero la espera valió la pena ¿no? Se que tiene horrores ortográficos pero quería subir el cap y no decepcionarlas; díganme si les gusto, si voy por buen camino o no. Ya verán siguen mas sorpresas las cuales espero les gusten y les pido reviews mi animo aumenta y me inspiro……. Bueno espero se pasen por La Apuesta, si ya la leen les juro que antes de abril ya subí un cap, se que estoy loca al escribir dos historias a la vez, pero mi instinto no para en total son unas 25 historias espero les gusten por el momento me enfocare en estas dos y dejen REVIEWS para que se me suban los ánimos, veo otras historias y me quedo corta en reviews y eso baja mi autoestima

Súbanlo solo ustedes pueden ………………………nos leemos pronto

Estrella' roses

Nota de Abril de 2010: ya se, no tengo ni 3 min. de haber subido el otro cap, pero no las dejare sin caps, claro no crean que así de rápida seré para actualizar y como dije no voy a borrar nada de los caps solo editarlos, bueno como ya dije en los otros dos caps, la historia la publique el 23 de Enero y no hoy, en fin dejen reviews, ya lo dije arriba pero deseo saber que tan buena soy y cuando leo otra historias como "habilidades paternales" "la nana Swan" y otras mas (eh leído muchas, por eso no subo rápido, me la paso leyendo xD) mi autoestima baja, los ocho reviews que tenia se borraron y los quiero recuperar y ustedes pueden hacerlo, esos ochos multiplíquenlos y pongan en mi rostro una estupida sonrisita, se que lo harán, a y si alguien leía ¿cousins? Lamento eliminarla, pero aviso es temporal, volveré a ponerla dentro de un tiempo (el plagio es malo) jeje si alguien la leía disculpas pero no tenia reviews y tenia horrores que debo corregir, bueno las dejo, las quiere mucho y agradece

"Estrella'roses"


	4. Nuestra nana

Lo de siempre los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_ porque si fueran míos estaría en otro lado y no frente al monitor, aunque… bueno ya he dicho la historia es mía, salio de mi mente un día en mi clase de mecanografía (no es linda) mineras escuchaba a Muse (time is running out), la canción ya tendrá su momento, solo esperen…

Cap 4

Edward POV

**Nuestra nana**

Lleve a Bella al hotel-posada; yo y mi estupido pretexto de que creían que éramos novios, en verdad solo quería tener su mano en la mía, sentir el calor de alguien de nuevo en mi mano, sentirme un poco vivo; al llegar su prima corrió a abrazarla

-¿estas bien? –Me miro - ¿El es uno de ellos? – Bella solo asintió

-tranquila, no me harán nada, relájate – le decía Bella a su prima, cuando salio una mujer de edad de la sala, grito al verme

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!! –corrió a abrazarme, era mi nana, mi tan querida nana, la que me cuido cuando llegue a Volterra con mis _hermanos_

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Katrina pero la ignore, levante a mi nana del suelo y la abrace ella hizo lo mismo

-¡¡¡NANA!!! – le grite eufórico cuando la deje en el suelo, estaba feliz de volver a verla, pero al parecer nuestras acompañantes no entendían ni pió del asunto

-¿se conocen? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo _mi abuela conoce a un vampiro o que diablos, ¿Qué acaso escribió __interview with __the __vampire__?, mi abuela esta loca, ¿esta feliz?, ¿Con una vampiro a su lado?, ¿Cómo diablos se conocen, ese me observa ¿me va a atacar?-_me reí ante el fuero interno de Katrina

- no te atacare Katy, lo juro –_mi nieta y sus tonterías, como cree que tu bambinito la atacarías, hay Eddie como te extrañe_- me decía mentalmente Arabella a mi lado

-esta en todo su derecho – le dije e intente ver que pensaba Bella, pero como siempre sus pensamientos estaban guardados bajo candado en su mente

-Edward explícate – me exigió la aludida- ¿de donde conoces a la abuela de Katrina?

-Edward te parece si vamos a la sala y le explicamos a este par como nos conocimos

-si, me parece magnifico Arabella, a y te aviso que me voy a quedar Aro me pidió que cuidara a – incline la cabeza asía Bella

-claro- _sabía que se metería en problemas_

-no seas tan dura con ella y si quieres que me valla, lo hago

-¡¡¿¿Qué?!!! No- _Edward ¿Cómo puedes creer que no te quiero aquí?, Una nana siempre quiere a su pequeño bulto a cuidar junto a ella_

-¿soy un bulto? – me hice el ofendido

-siempre lo has sido, Emmett siempre lo dijo "Edward es un bulo bipolar"

-¿soy bipolar? –sabia que los demás lo pensaban pero ¿mi nana?

-ya ya, camina no te hagas el ofendido – no ha cambiado nada

-¿tu entiendes algo Bella? –susurraba Katrina detrás mio

-no, creo que yo estoy peor, no sabrás lo que viví hace un rato… –dios, debo callarla ¿un beso servirá? No, ¿que diablos estoy pensando?, es mi protegida, no mi novia, creo que me metí en mi papel de hace 5 min.

-Isabella, Katrina, vengan – les grito Arabella desde la sala, ambas pasaron a mi lado, pero Katrina me amenazaba, "_mas te vale que no le aya pasado nada a Bella o le diré a Alice que te aniquile" _¿Alice? ¿Cómo demonios conoce a Alice? ¿Ella será su…?

-Edward, mueve tu lindo traserito para acá y ayúdame a bajar ese álbum- mi nana no cambia, cuando entre me señalaba un álbum de la gran repisa de la sala de Familiar de la posada, la cual estaba a un lado de la de huéspedes, pero esta tenia fotos de la familia Falivene y premios en las paredes, había una mecedora, una mesita de centro, tres sofás cafés en la sala, la cual era color crema, había un gran televisor pantalla plana, ¿cambio el otro? Me gustaba, era clásico; había un gran estante con muchos libros "cumbres borrascosas", "sentido y sensibilidad", "orgullo y prejuicio", "entrevista con el vampiro" (que ironía), entre otros – Edward Cullen, te estoy hablando- mi nana me miraba y un señalaba el álbum

-me distraje en mis pensamientos- dije avergonzado y tome el álbum color rojo que me indicaba

-me imagino tiene mas de doce años que no venias

-¿perdón? Haber si entendí, él estuvo aquí cuando yo tenia dos – Karina estaba poniéndose alterada, por otro lado Bella estaba sentada observándome, ¿Qué esta pasando por su mente?

-¡¡niña!!, no grites y pon atención a lo que voy a decir- mi nana se sentó en la mecedora y me di cuenta que un sofá estaba siendo ocupado por Bella y el otro por Katrina, así que me senté en el suelo – Edward allí esta otro – me señalo un sofá el cual tenia las patas dañadas por mordiscos

-no, gracias, no creo que siga estable después de lo que le hizo Jasper

-esta estable, ahora siéntate – mejor la obedezco, me pare y acerque el sofá a donde estaban ellas, quede a un lado de Katrina y al otro de mi nana – bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, Edward yo nos conocemos, yo se de la existencia de los vampiros aquí en Volterra, conozco no solo a Edward sino a todo el clan Cullen, a algunos del clan Vulturi – logre divisar que Bella tembló ¿aun tenia miedo? – Y no solo a ellos, he llegado a conocer a Aro, Cayo y Marco – Bella se abrazo a si misma ¿Qué le hicieron? – Edward ¿quieres continuar?

-claro, ¿por que no? – busque en mi mente como comenzar – bueno cuando mi familia y yo llegamos a aquí, mis hermanos y yo nos oponíamos por completo, llegamos a destruir el palacio, en ese entonces Jane odiaba ser lo que era, no apoyo a Aro en nada, al contrario, lo desobedecía, nos ayudaba en nuestras travesuras, un día pusimos pica pica en las únicas de Aro, Cayo y Marco y Emmett puso muchas hormigas en los Zapatos y pues ya se imaginaran, saltaron por todo el palacio como conejos y rascándose, se molestaron y decidieron que necesitábamos un poquito de "educación" al estilo de Italia, dijo que solo los chicos Cullen y los gemelos necesitaríamos una nana

-¿a quienes te refieres con "los gemelos"? – pregunto Bella ¿estaba curiosa?

-me refiero a Jane y Alec, a él no lo viste pero es su gemelo, él se oponía a las travesuras y a veces nos ponía en contra a nosotros mismos, pero lo que eligiera su hermana él la apoyaba, así que no tenia de otra, entonces Aro después de nuestra travesura nos hizo empacar todas nuestras cosas, creímos que nos mandaría de vuelta a América pero nos equivocamos, nos trajo aquí, tu tenias 1 año y Marcos tenia 3, así que me imagino que por eso no tienes recuerdos de nada y si los tienes son muy vagos, bueno…- debo continuar, pero con sus miradas sobre mi, es casi imposible – vinimos acá en compañía de Aro, se nos hizo muy extraño que tu abuela conociera a

Aro – _ese fue un golpe bajo Edward,_ me regaño mi nana

-¿conocías a Aro? ¿Quién es Aro? – pregunto Katrina, Bella se rió ante al ironía de sus palabras, pero no se veía muy gustosa al recordar a Aro

-es el vampiro más poderoso de Volterra, el es como el líder de todos – suspiro con amor, su mente lo estaba alabando

-veo que aun sigues enamorada de él – _EDWARD CÁLLATE_

-¿Esta enamorada de Aro? De ese insensible que experimento conmigo como conejillo de indias- le replico Bella, la anciana se sonrojo, esperen ¿experimento con ella?

-experimento ¿contigo? – dijimos al unísono los tres, Katrina con asombro ¿_como es que sigue viva si experimentaron con ella?_;Mi nana ni era coherente _¿Aro?, ¿Experimentar con alguien?, El nunca ¿o si? _si que estaba enamorada, y de mi parte las palabras salieron entre dientes ¿Cómo se atreve a experimentar con esta chica? que desde la primera vez que la vi, me cautivo, su aroma, su mirar y su procedencia

-si, no me conecto cables o algo por el estilo, pero uso su "don" conmigo y no funciono y le pidió a Jane que hiciera lo mismo pero tampoco sirvió – bueno eso era experimentar de alguna forma –aun no se que hubiese ocurrido si sus dones hubieran servido conmigo, pero continúen con la historia

-bueno entonces al llegar pasó lo siguiente:

_Hace doce años_

_-Edward, ¿sabes a donde vamos? di que si Eddie- me preguntaba Jane_

_**-lo siento no**_

_-intenta leer su mente__-suplicaba Alice en su mente _

_-ay, hace treinta años yo venia aquí a darle serenata a Bella, tan hermosa y yo enamorado de esa mortal, que estupideces – Aro recordaba sus noches de desvelo y su ropa, me reí de solo verla era de colores fluorescentes y parecía sacada de una obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta de cuarta, mi risa resulto salir de mi y Aro me vio con desaprobación –__**Edward Anthony Cullen deja de entrar en mis pensamientos y ocúpate de los tuyos, y di que no soy mas severo de lo que debería, ya llegamos si eso querían saber, allí –**__señalo la posada que en ese tiempo no era tan grande –__**aquí vivirán por un año entero, y se acostumbraran a obedecer las ordenes de Arabella Falivene, una mujer muy estricta cuando se trata de obedecer y puede llagar a ser su amiga o su enemiga dependiendo como se comporten, ahora síganme –**__nos llevo al interior del vestíbulo, cuando salieron dos mujeres de 46, una con un niño de su mano, era delgada, tez clara, ojos cafés, cabello rubio oscuro y la otra con una nenita de un año, era delgada, ojos, chocolate y el cabello castaño claro; ambas cuando vieron a Aro, se emocionaron-_mi nana rodó los ojos

_**-¿Aro?**__- pregunto la que llevaba al niño de la mano_

_**-¡¡¡ARO!!! **__–grito la de la bebe y esta empezó a llorar__**- calma Katy, calma**__ – arrullaba a la bebe_

_**-¿es tuya **__**Arabella**__**?-**__pregunto Aro con tono melancólico como si eso le doliera _

_**-no, es de Clarissa y de su esposo Charles, ese**__**, el norteamericano**__ – Aro sonrió y pensó mentalmente "me alegro por Clarissa y mas que no sea de Bella" –__**pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí Aro, me sorprende encontrarte acá? **_

_**-¿y ese pequeño **__**Ginevra**__**?**__ – Aro ignoro olímpicamente a __Arabella__ y esta solo frunció el ceño_

_**-**__**es de Armand, su nombre es Marcos, sus padres están en América junto con los de Katrina **_

_**-interesante, bueno vengo a pedirles un favor a ambas, aunque no estoy en calidad de hacerlo**__ – "después de lo que te hice Bella" __**– pero ven a este grupo de chicos**__ – nos señalo y las mujeres pensaron "no estamos ciegas" "no tienes derecho a venir acá y pedirme algo después de lo que me hiciste"- __**me están volviendo loco y saben que desquiciarme a mi, es complicado, se la pasan haciendo travesuras en el palacio y no solo contra mí, sino también contra Cayo y Marco y pues la paciencia se acaba, por eso en nombre de el Clan Vulturi vengo a pedirles que eduquen a estos siete desobedientes vampiros, pagare todo lo que rompan, lo que necesiten y si las desquician yo mismo los matare**__ –"sabes que hablo enserio Edward"- __**digan que aceptan**__ – Aro se arrodillo y las mujeres lo miraban, mejor no leí sus pensamientos por cortesía, debían analizar la propuesta de Aro._

_**-¿de donde son?**__ – pregunto Ginevra "contesten o les arranco la cabeza" (Aro) _

_**-somos de América, Aro nos recluto y nosotros no queríamos, somos Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo soy Edward Cullen**_

_**-y nosotros somos Jane y Alec, somos gemelos y somos huérfanos, nos convirtieron pero yo me opongo a Aro y sus estupidas…**__- Alice tocio y Jane cayó _

_**-a... es un placer, mi nombre es Ginevra Bossi, soy una vieja amiga de Aro, para mi será un placer cuidar de ustedes y explicarles todas las costumbres de Italia y su idioma**__ – Aro sonrió complacido_

_**-yo soy Arabella Falivene soy una vieja amiga de Aro**__ – "su ex-novia y ex –prometida" __**– yo les voy a explicar como deben comportarse, y sino lo captan por la buenas, lo aprenderán por las malas, y te lo digo a ti jovencito, si tu, el musculoso **__– Emmett estaba asombrado de que lo señalara __**– se ve que te gusta hacer travesuras y ya veras lo que tendrás que pasar aquí sino te comportas **_

_**-se los agradezco **__**mucho a ambas, la verdad estos chicos necesitan adiestramiento…**_

_**-no somos perro Aro**__ – le recordó Alice _

_**-jovencita esa no es forma de hablarle a él**__- empezó Arabella- __**ustedes deben saber que él, Cayo y Marco son como unos reyes en Volterra, son la autoridad de todos los vampiros, así que mas respeto**__ – Alice abrió la boca y luego la cerro se sopetón "como se atreve a… pero es…uyyy…voy a odiar estar aquí… yo soy una niña buena nadie me regaña, nadie" las risas de Emmett empezaron a sonar _

_**-y usted, que forma es esa de tratar a su hermana joven Emmett, vamos a tener que trabajar muchos con ellos Bella **_

_**-lo se, me estoy dando cuenta de ello**__ –la mujer vio a Aro –__**y tu, ¿que haces aun aquí Aro?, creí que estabas tan ocupado en el palacio, como para venir a distraerte y ya tienes aquí unos 20 min. ¿No es demasiado tiempo?**_

"_no, si vengo a verte" __**– tienes razon, me debo ir, espero se comporten, mas vale que lo hagan**__-nos vio enojado – __**ya saben como contactarme, me voy **__– Aro se acerco a las mujeres a Ginevra la abrazo y sacudió la cabeza del pequeño, este sintió frio y se alejo; cuando fue con Arabella vio a la bebe y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Arabella y le toco la misma "no hagas esto mas difícil Aro, no más, ya sufrí mucho, me dejaste plantada cuando nos íbamos a fugar, luego esa carta, al año me case, solo tenia 18, pero nunca te olvide, no empeores las cosas, solo vete" por la mejilla de la mujer rodó una lágrima, la cual Aro limpio _

_**-me voy, fue un placer verlas de nuevo**__**,**__**E Ritorno Da Te Amori **__- dijo eso dirigiéndose a Arabella, se alejo y se marcho, nos dejo allí, en ese vestíbulo –_señale el vestíbulo – _y después…_

- ya fue suficiente de historias – dijo Arabella y esta se limpio el rabillo del ojo – es tarde, Isabella debe estar cansada y no es prudente que después de la experiencia de hoy se desvele, se puede agotar de mas y solo tiene dos días en Volterra, aun le queda un año para historias, mas tarde podrás continuar la historia Edward, y sino me equivoco _–"que casi nunca ocurre"_ – te vas a quedar y no tienes maleta, solo trajiste a Isabella y ella no es una maleta – _Ve por algo y deja de hacerme recordar malos tragos _

_-_tienes razon nana, debo volver al palacio, son las nueve aun no es muy tarde, pero debo volver pronto para cuidarlas – me levante y vi como Bella fruncía el ceño, al parecer ella quería mas historia y no era la única Katrina me rogaba _"cuenta mas Edward, olvida a mi abuela, ¿Por qué le dijo eso_

_Aro? ¿Cómo es que mi abuela era su prometida? ¿Eso es legal con ustedes? DIME" _– me debo ir pero volveré lo prometo, continuare con mi historia en la noche – mi nana frunció el ceño _"no las dejaras dormir"_ – o mañana, cuando el tiempo lo decida – me levante y ellas hicieron lo mismo

-Katrina acompáñame al hotel, debo ver como va todo por allá y tu Isabella acompaña a Edward a la entrada y luego te das una ducha

-si – fue lo único que dijo y Arabella, vio lo mismo que yo, pero no sabia distinguir si era desdicha o era alguna clase de sentimiento de saber que estorbabas

-sabes me agrada que te guste la abreviatura Bella para Isabella, a ambas nos queda, algo en común, no me llames así puedes llamarme Arabella, nana o incluso abuela, no me agradan tanto los formalismos, en fin y al cabo vamos a convivir un año y hay que llevarnos bien ¿tu sigues aquí? Largo Edward – me corrió y me dirigí junto con Bella al vestíbulo

-te sientes de mas ¿verdad? – le pregunte y ella agacho la mirada –sabes, no es tan mala una vez que llegas a conocerla, poco a poco te iras acostumbrando

-¡¡¡Edward vete!!! Aun escucho tu voz

- ya me voy, pensé que me querías

-no me chantajes jovencito, se como trabaja tu mente, y créeme que saldrás perdiendo – luego se escucho el ruido de una puerta

-creo que mejor me voy o me va a sacar a escobazos y no me agrada la idea

-aja – ¿que rayos tiene?

-¿te ocurre algo Isabella? – Me miro con ojos llorosos -¿Por qué lloras?

-no lloro, es solo el cansancio y un poco de hambre pero me imagino que no me dejara comer y luego ducharme, espero vuelvas pronto, aun no asimilo lo de hoy y me gustaría que me explicaras muchas cosas, si es que eso es posible, como lo de tus hermanas y cosas así

-claro que si, solo voy por unas cosas al palacio y en menos de una hora vuelvo

-ok, esperare despierta, además no creo que cenemos sin ti, la abuela no nos dejara – la llamo abuela, ya le esta cogiendo cariño; me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla, su aroma me invadió por completo, pero no podía atacarla, su aroma me parecía único y no deseaba destruirla

-volveré - me di la vuelta, dejando la allí parada, y pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Era una sensación rara la que tenia a lado de Bella, su inocencia y aroma eran una combinación que me decía mucho, pues su mente era impenetrable, lo que esas dos cosas me decían de ella era que era una persona dulce y maravillosa, pero no sabia porque me encantaba y daba una paz estar a su lado.

Me dirigí al palacio cuando me encontré en unos pensamientos…

* * *

Hola chicas, se que tarde, lo se y me quiero matar por eso, pero me estoy volviendo loca en la escuela, y como me encanta dejar en sus pensó, pero se que eso es malo para la salud les dejo una adelantadita

_Me abrazo y luego se coloco encima de mí _

_-Bella que… _

_-shh – me cayo y se recostó sobre mi hasta llegar a mis labios, me beso dulcemente y cuando iba a responderle el beso se levanto de nuevo y comenzó a quitarme la camisa y…._

Hasta allí les dejo, jeje ¿sirvió de algo la adelantadita?, las deje peor ¿verdad? =D, soy cruel por ello, ahora les digo SOY CONSCIENTE DE DE QUE TENGO HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS, pero soy mala en gramática y no quiero que Betty Bop que luego edita, edite esta historia porque es su regalo de cumple (que no se cuando terminare) y no me gustaría poner la a trabajar, si tengo comas de mas o faltan o tengo signos de interrogación perdidos, disculpen pero soy novata y apenas estoy aprendiendo, nunca me preocupe por aprender la gramática y prometo ir arreglando eso; cambiando de tema no esperen que actualice seguido, talvez cada semana o cada quincena, aun no tengo Internet en mi casa y eso empeora un poco las cosas, dejen Reviews eso me anima y me inspira, si quieren darme ideas estoy abierta a sugerencias () allí me localizan, les pido que voten para una nueva historia mi mente colapsara sino público otra y eso seria malo, les mando besos y mordidas de Edward y Jazz, abrazos de Emmett y no lambiscos no, aunque serian de Jake, jeje, las quiere y espera sus votos y reviews

"estrella' roses"


	5. Nuestra nana II

¿Chicas ya no me quieren?, ya no veo ningún review y eso me pone triste y sin animo de escribir, se que tardo, pero es por la escuela, que mas quisiera yo que ya terminar el ciclo escolar pero sino lo termino no podré ser la criminalista que quiero, bueno les digo como siempre, los personajes son de _STEPHENIE MEYER_ y la historia mía _ESTRELLA'ROSES_

Cap 5

**Edward POV**

**Nuestra nana II**

Esos eran unos pensamientos nada agradables pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos

-ya viste a ese, Fiammetta – decía una chica y vi en su mente "_es un bombón"_, me vi a mi mismo reflejado en su mete _"no se porque tiene lentes oscuros, pero le da ese tono misterioso, y me gusta"_ – vamos porque no le hablas

-no, Minerva – _"como se le ocurre que haré tal cosa"_

_-__"cobarde como siempre, además ese bombón debe ser mio"_

Mire a las chicas y una era alta, apiñonada, con el cabello negro lacio cayendo por sus hombros, sus ojos eran los mas comunes y se vestía algo provocativa, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa negra de cuero ajustada; la otra era mas pequeña de altura, güera, sus ojos eran azules claro y su cabello rubio ondulado el cual estaba trenzado y contrastaba con su ropa era un pantalón azul cielo, que aun en la noche se veía bien, tenia una blusa de tirantes amarilla, sin embargo al ser la mas hermosa, se veía que su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Me acerque a las chicas y ellas se quedaron quietas

-_"wow ese dios griego viene para acá"_

-_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué viene? Así de seguro pedirle el número a Minerva"-_ que autoestima, dios.

-hola, disculpen me podrían dar lo hora, creo que esto no sirve – dije moviendo mi muñeca.

-_"tiene una voz y ese reloj… debe ser rico, es mio, no se me va, no porque Fiammetta, sea mi amiga se lo voy a dejar" _

_-"solo quiere la hora, genial, pobre Minerva le debe doler, es buena, aunque a veces es ególatra, pero es mi mejor amiga"_

- son las 9:15 p.m. amigo – dijo Minerva

-gracias – sabia que pronto me hablaría para invitarme a salir, me gire, 3… 2…

-oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Es que vamos a cenar y no se si te gustaría acompañarnos – sabia que lo haría y no leí su mente, los mortales son tan predecibles

-lo siento pero mi novia me espera debo ir por algo y luego volver con ella, son muy lindas ambas, tu tienes raíces suecas ¿verdad? – Fiammetta asintió – con razon y tu tienes latinoamericanas – Minerva asintió un poco triste como si eso le degradara – ambas son buenas raíces, y no porque una tenga raíces diferentes a la de la otra, serán menos, se ve que son buenas amigas y espero lo sigan siendo, ya verán que encontraran a los chicos indicados algún día y ahora que digo eso, me esperan, no anden solas en la noche, es peligroso, gracias por la invitación y hasta luego

Me di la vuelta y me aleje de ellas, la verdad no se porque me acerque a ellas, pero sabia que necesitaba hacerlo, mire en sus mentes y se estaban abrazando, habían discutido, por el autoestima es Fiammetta, creo que mis palabras las ayudaron, además me gusta sentirme importante… (**N/A:** CREÍDO, xD)

**Bella POV **

Me dirigí a la ducha después de que vi a Edward alejarse ¿Por qué me beso en la mejilla? Aunque es un vampiro ese mínimo detalle me gusto, me sentí querida y mas que Arabella me trato mejor hoy, espero pueda convivir con ella sin pelearnos y sin que me hable en italiano ¿Qué fue eso que dijo Edward? Lo que le dijo Aro a Arabella ¿era E Ritorno Da Te Amore? O es ¿Retorno amor?, debo ser sincera, no entendí.

_Nota mental:_ encontrar quien me enseñe y rápido italiano.

Saque mi pijama y me dirigí al baño, esta vez me percate de dejar los amuletos justo arriba de la ropa para no olvidarlos de nuevo, me deje envolver por la tranquilidad que me daba el agua tibia cayendo por mi cuerpo.

**Edward POV **

Llegue al castillo y corrí lo mas rápido posible hasta a mi habitación, cuando entre vi mi cama partida por la mitad.

-esto no se quedara así chicas, quiero una cama nueva – hable al aire pero sabia que escuchaban

-¿quien hizo esto Edward? – gire y vi a la odiosa de Heidi - y que ¿no me vas a contestar?

- largo de mi habitación traidora – me miro perpleja, la ignore y me dispuse a recolectar mi ropa y todo lo necesario para vivir allá por un mes

-¿traidora? ¿Por qué Eddie? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

-escúchalo bien, Heidi, yo no te amo

-pero íbamos a ser una pareja

-porque Aro, así lo quería, no era por que yo te amara

-no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mi – se fue tan rápido que apenas la vi, acabe de empacar todo y me dispuse a salir…

-EDWARD – vire y vi a Félix con una gran sonrisa -"_Aro quiere diversión y te quiere a t i" _

-¿ahora?

-"_así parece"_

-ya que – seguí a Félix lo mas rápido, Aro quería diversión y pues… ya que… porque siempre yo tenia que darle mis servicios hay tantos aquí…

**Bella POV**

Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome feliz a la sala familiar de la posada-hotel de la abuela, esperanzada en que Edward ya estuviera acá, perdón ¿yo pensé eso? Es solo agradecimiento, porque me ha salvado ya dos veces…

-¿es agradecimiento verdad?

-¿Qué es agradecimiento, Bella? – agache la cabeza y me encontré a Katrina tirada a untado del ascensor

-¿Qué haces acá tirada? – intente evadir su pregunta

-primero contesta tú mi pregunta

-no era nada, creo que hable sin pensar, ahora contesta tú

-te esperaba, me aburrí, me bañé y mi abuela entro a bañarse, pero me dejo aquí y no puedo ir al hotel, Nahuel ya me regaño

-¿Quién es Nahuel?

-el hermano de Minerva

-¿Quién es Minerva?

-trabajan en el hotel, mira, antes la posada era solo eso una posada, pero con el paso de los años mi abuela agrego mas cuartos, un comedor, alberca y bla, bla, bla, así que contrato personal para que la ayudaran y pues entre ellos están Nahuel, su hermana Minerva, Fiammetta, Tanya, Kate, Peter, Charlote, James, Laurent, Victoria y otros, Nahuel es como un tipo de gerente, y me prohibió ir a los pasillos del hotel

-¿Por qué?

-toco las puertas de los cuartos, y pues molesto –se sonrojo al decir eso – no soy molesta ¿verdad?

-no, que va –dije irónica y empecé a caminar hacia la sala familiar

-mm... ¡oye! - me eché a correr y sentía sus pasos detrás de mi

**Edward POV **

Vi a lo lejos la posada-hotel y camine lo más rápido que mis piernas y mi actuación me permitieron, cuando entre deje mi maleta aun lado del recibidor, pronto escuche algo patético y divertido a la vez

-_…Pucca quiere a Garu, comen fideos, lo beso, lo encontró, BAM, BAM, BAM, pu...pu...pu…pu...pu...pu…pu…ca dulce amor _

Corrí rápido para no perderme esa escena y contuve una risa al ver a Katrina con un pijama de Pucca (un short y una camisa de manga corta) y a Bella con un short morado y una blusa blanca, cantando a todo pulmón la canción de la caricatura de Pucca, mire la televisión y allí estaba Pucca persiguiendo a Garu, no aguante mas y me reí como nunca había hecho, ambas viraron y se sorprendieron de verme allí, sus paras eran impagables, se veían desorientadas, avergonzadas y enojadas.

-Muy chistoso Cullen -dijo Bella entre dientes

-si tan solo te vieras en un espejo, te ves horrible – mire mi ropa intentando averiguar a que se referían, estaba lleno de lodo

-jaja, es solo lodo pero porque rayos no tenia una cámara esto era para subirlo a Youtube

-si concuerdo contigo en eso pero no en lo del lodo, ahora sal de "mi" sala, date un baño y bajas a comer –voltee y allí parada detrás de mi con un camisón azul cielo se encontraba mi nana mirándome reprobatoriamente

-Aro tiene la culpa me puso a pelear con Emmett, Demetri, Alec, Jasper… perdí la cuenta – dije contando con mi mano y luego pasándola por mi cabello ya desordenado

-me interesa un cacahuate, ahora a la ducha

Salí de la sala, tome mi maleta, tome la llave de la habitación 17 y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación.

Al llegar, me duche lo mas rápido y luego me puse a acomodar mis cosas en la habitación, cuando baje, Bella y Katrina estaban sentada en un gran sofá color rojo de cuero, mientras miraban los Simpson, mi nana estaba haciendo cuantas en una libreta

-mmm – me limpie la garganta, para llamar su atención

**Bella POV**

- mmm – volteé y encontré a Edward mirándome fijo desde el marco de la puerta

-Edward, ya te ves mas decente- lo mire y se veía mas que decente, usaba un pantalón azul neutro a cuadros y una camisa de botones blanca, ¿ya dije que el azul le sienta bien?

-vamos a cenar –dijo Katrina jalándome del brazo y haciendo que perdiera contacto visual con Edward y me que me levantara del sofá que habíamos puesto en el centro

Llegamos al que era el comedor familiar y Katrina empezó a pedir comida cuando llego un chico moreno claro, el solo la miraba y anotaba

-¿algo mas Katy? – le dijo

-no, eso es todo para mi, así y ella es mi prima Bella y él… -se detuvo- su novio Edward – voy a matar a esa enana, agache la mirada y la fije en la mesa

-mucho gusto, yo soy Nahuel trabajo del otro lado –dijo señalando la puerta a sus espaldas con el pulgar – ¿ustedes que van a querer?

-un gusto y yo a diferencia de mi prima, solo pediré una ración de Hot cakes en vez de tres

-¿Que? ¿Algún problema? Tengo hambre, estoy en crecimiento

-y una malteada de chocolate en vez de una da cada sabor

-ja –bufo Katrina a mi lado derecho

-¿y tu? ¿Lo mismo que tu novia?

-no somos novios –dije entre dientes

-¿perdón? –dijo Nahuel

-Katy lo invento para ver como reaccionábamos, y si quiero lo mismo y unos huevos con tocino –dijo Edward y lo mire frente a mi estaba sonriendo y sacándole la lengua a Katrina y ella le hacia lo mismo

-yo solo un sándwich de pavo y una malteada de fresa, es todo Nahuel – le dejo la abuela y el chico se fue dándome una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos dirigimos a las habitaciones respectivas, me sorprendió que la de Edward estuviera junto a la mía

-hay una llave de mi habitación en el extintor de fuego, por si necesitas algo – dijo acercándose a mi

-aja – sentí su mano en mi nuca y sus labios en mí cabello

-buenas noches

-igual – cuando levante la mirada ya no estaba, entre a mí habitación y me dispuse a dormir e intentar que lo que acababa de hacer ese seductor vampiro no causara efecto en mi, aunque no lo conseguí…

**Edward POV **

Ya era tarde, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, creo que mis acciones no me lo permitían creo que actué mal con Bella, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?

La puerta se abrió y la luz de la luna me dejo ver la esbelta figura de Bella

-hola –dijo seductoramente, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se acerco a mi cama y se sentó, intente sentarme pero puso su manita sobre mi pecho -no lo hagas

-¿Qué?

-solo quiero agradecerte

-no tienes porque, yo... – me abrazo y luego se coloco encima de mí

-Bella que…

-shh – me cayo y se recostó sobre mi hasta llegar a mis labios, me beso dulcemente y cuando iba a responderle el beso, se levanto de nuevo y comenzó a quitarme la camisa y…. A besarme el pecho, se sentía tan bien, se recostó sobre mi y poso sus suaves labios rosas sobre los míos y solo pude gruñir, cerré los ojos

-Bella -susurre entre dientes

_-¿se refiere a ti o a Isabella?_- ¿Quien dijo eso?

_-no lo se…Edward despierta, Eddie -_¡rayos! Esa era la voz de mi nana, abrí un ojo y pude ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, abrí el otro y allí estaban mi nana y Katrina

_-__"¿Por qué susurro Bella, si ella esta dormida aun?"- _¿Dormida?, vi el bulto que estaba encima de mi, no era mas que un pequeño perrito French poodle, que al ver que lo miraba me lambió la cara

-ven Any – le llamo Katrina y la perrita corrió a ella, Katrina y mi nana me miraron raro y vi que tenía la camisa abierta.

-vamos a despertar a Isabella y desayunaremos en 30 min. En lo que Katrina baña a Any _"veo que no soy la única enamorada, ¿o si Edward?"_– dijo eso dando la vuelta y cerrando mi habitación.

Creo que me quede dormido y tuve un sueño erótico con Bella…y un perro me violo…

En mi historia no hay M, (por el momento); metí a Fiammetta y a Minerva por una razon, (tengo mis motivos) y los vampiros de mi historia son mas humanizados, duermen, comen, y otras cosas, las cuales pondré mas adelante jeje, lamento mi retrazo lo saben, bueno les digo que Betty Bop me dijo que dejara la convocatoria de las historias para cuando tenga mínimo 10 caps de La Apuesta, así que, a esperar (pero no tanto) ah y se me ocurrió otra historia y ya la agregué se llama "un intruso en la familia", vean en mi perfil de que trata, las adora estrella'roses, ya no tarda el cap 6 lo juro, se que prometí dos seguidos pero por piedad disculpen; besos, mordidas y lambiscos ¿porque no? de ya saben quienes

D.U.M.: hice una pequeña Alice para la escuela, cuando ya este calificada pondré una imagen de ella en mi perfil, si la personalidad de Alice es difícil, imagínense hacerla, es mucho peor….


	6. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Chicas en serio, ni un review, eso es triste y me deja sin ánimos de escribir, mínimo una carita feliz, o algo, o que las chavas del foro me digan algo o me reenvíen la pagina, pero nada, enserio si ésta historia no fuera un regalo para Betty Bop ya la hubiese dejado, pero créanme cuando les digo que si ya no veo reviews o visitas, o nada, la historia la dejo y los caps los termino aparte y se los doy a Betty Bop y ella no los publicará, no es amenaza solo es un aviso, espero les guste el cap y así comenten, porque ni **EvitaCullen** lee y ella es mi mejor lectora, el cap es para ella por ayudarme con mis pilas de tarea y recuerden los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia donde manipulo a los personajes a mi antojo es mía (**estrella'roses**)

**Cap 6 **

**B****ELLA POV **

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

-Esa maldita ventana, me las pagaras sol – y todo por dejar la ventana abierta, esperen yo cerré mis cortinas, si yo las cerré, abrí lentamente los ojos asimilando todo a mi alrededor, veamos, buró, ventana, Katrina, mi ropa, una perrita, mi mochila, una perrita que se acerca a mi, mi celular, Katrina, una perrita que me chupa la cara –asco, ¿Quién eres?

-Bella los perros no responden, y ella es Any, mi mascota, di que te fue bien a Edward lo babeo mas, jeje – se rió y me miro raro

-¿de que te ríes?

-de nada, aséate en media hora es el desayuno, voy a bañar a Any y luego comeremos – dijo eso mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, aun sigo con la idea de que ella es una mini yo

-te ayudo, así no me aburriría

-vale, pero dándole – dijo tronándome los dedos -son las 7:50

-¿Qué? Es mega temprano, maldito cambio de horario - me levante a regañadientes y me metí al baño, me cepille los dientes y el cabello y la seguí fuera de mi habitación

Al entrar al ascensor me miro detenidamente

-¿qué? ¿Acaso me quede sucia? – puse una mano en mi mejilla

-no, es que….olvídalo – agacho la mirada hacia su perrita –dentro de un mes tú entras a la escuela, ¿no deberías buscar escuela? – le mire ceñuda, tenia razon pero había un pequeño detalle ¡yo no se italiano! – si te preocupa lo de no saber nuestro idioma, tranquila la universidad por lo que se, todo lo hablan en español, nada de italiano, talvez algo de ingles, pero como acá hay muchos estudiantes extranjeros, decidieron que se hablaría español y si quieres aprender italiano, hay escuelas o te puedo ayudar o….

-¿o que?

-te puede ayudar _Edward _– dijo su nombre en burla, como si fueran suspiros

-¿y él que vela tiene en el entierro? – Le mire escéptica – ni que me quisiera ayudar

-eso dices tú, pero ya olvida eso, ven vamos – dijo mientras salía del ascensor y me guiaba por un pasillo junto a la puerta del comedor hotel y el familiar, llegamos a un patio inmenso, piscina, chapoteadero, canchas, sillas plegables, etc… y yo en estas fachas, matare a Katrina por ello y a que se refiere con lo de Edward

**EDWARD POV **

Dios, mi gozo en un pozo, ¿como diablos me quede dormido?, tiene años en los que en vez de dormir, admiro la luna y las estrellas, pero no, me quede bien dormido y para mi desgracia tuve un "sueñito" con Bella y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que mi nana y Katrina me vieron "feliz" por decirlo así, ¿y si hubiera sido Bella la que entrara? Me habría visto decir su nombre en gemidos muy, muy, muy comprometedores, pero lo peor de ello fue que una pequeña perrita me violo, me siento sucio, por ello sigo en la ducha, mire un reloj que había dentro, ¿tan rápido? Ya eran las 8:00, ¿tenia 20 min. en la regadera? Salí lo mas rápido posible y me busque la ropa adecuada, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta gris, ya no quiero camisas abiertas y gemidos, mire mi reflejo, seguía como siempre, un dios griego según muchas chicas, mire mi cabello este era un verdadero desastre, no tenia arreglo.

Tome mi celular _Nokia touch__Xpress__ Music,_ lo metí en mi bolsillo, tome mi insignia de los Vulturi y la de mi familia y las coloque en sus respectivos lugares, el cuello y la muñeca derecha, me puse los lentes oscuros, el color rojo seguía allí, me dirigí fuera, de seguro ya tendrían hambre y mi demora no ayudaría.

Muchas personas me veían raro cuando salí de mi cuarto, y como no, pues como recuerdo hay un dicho mexicano que dice "lentes oscuros, lugar oscuro, naco seguro", pero lo malo es que muchas chicas no pensaban eso, creían que me veía ¿Sexy?, hasta una niña de 10 años lo creía, dios la juventud de ahora.

Al llegar a la planta baja, vi a un chico en la recepción, cuando me miro sonrió con sinceridad, pero al ver que me dirigía al área familiar…

-disculpa, no puedes entrar allí es el área familiar, los clientes no pueden entrar, solo los dueños del hotel, por aquel pasillo puedes ir al área de huéspedes- me señalo donde se dividía el lugar y daba paso a la biblioteca, cocina, sala y comedor de huéspedes

-no soy huésped

-¿entonces que haces aquí? – su mente se debatía si llamar a la policía o no

-no, vallas a llamar a la policía o algo por el estilo, mi nombre es Edward Cullen soy amigo de Bella

-¿Bella?, ¿la prima de Katrina? – vi en su mente como se caía Bella en la mañana, le parecía linda pero no de otra manera

-si, también de ella, me refería que soy amigo de la familia soy como otro nieto de Arabella, y ya debes de saber como se pone así que, solo voy a ver a las chicas ¿ya están en el comedor?

-no, Arabella esta en el otra ala del hotel y Katrina y Bella están bañando a Any, si quieres ir a reírte de ellas ve por el pasillo que divide los comedores y llegaras al área de entretenimiento, tu sabes piscina, canchas, chicas sufriendo con una pequeña poodle – asentí en forma de entendimiento – por cierto me llamo Peter Mattews, me encargo de este lado del hotel, más bien la posada, tu sabes los precios y eso.

-un gusto Peter

-igualmente Edward

Me dirigí a ver a ese par de niñas que se parecen demasiado mientras sufren con mi violadora, Any; al llegar por ese lado del pasillo, vi todas la puertas y al frente la puerta corrediza me mostraba un amenazador sol, me acerque cautelosamente al marco de la puerta y pude ver a Bella y Katy mojándose y cayendo al pasto, mientras Any estaba en una tina, las chicas corrían entre un montón de juegos para niños y se mojaban con trastes y una manguera, mucha gente que estaba afuera por el otro lado del hotel, reía cuando ellas caían, parecían hermanas, me reí de la escena que se me presentaba, y aprecie a Bella mojada se veía igual de linda que cuando la vi por primera vez solo que sin ese miedo en sus ojos, sentí que una puerta se abrió a mi lado pero no le di importancia, lo que si me llamo la atención fueron los pensamientos que escuche a continuación

-"_wow, valla que es guapo, pero que hace por acá, los huéspedes siempre están del otro lado y mas lo de su clase, podría asegurar que él renta el penthouse" _disculpa ¿Qué haces de este lado del hotel? ¿Te perdiste?

Gire y vi a una chica de cabello color miel rizado y ojos grises

-no

-¿entonces?

-vivo aquí

-¿perdón? pero no te entiendo las personas que viven aquí son los dueños _"y esa estupida chica, llamada Bella, la amiga de la tarada de Katrina_"

-Arabella…–dije apretando los dientes no me gustaba como hablaba de mis "amigas" además me interrumpió cuando mas disfrutaba, pero no pude terminar porque llegaron unas chicas a las cuales reconocí inmediatamente

-tanya Ara… ¿tu? –dijo Fiammetta

-hola – le salude

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ahora Minerva

-vivo aquí, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? Por cierto me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿han visto a Arabella? Quiero avisarle que ya bajé

-si, en un momento le decimos y ella es Tanya, ella Fiammetta y yo Minerva, un gusto Edward, nos vemos

-te busca Arabella para que vallas a encargarte del bar – le dijo Fiammetta mientras ellas se iban

-ahora voy- sin embargo en su mente se formulaban otras ideas menos la de ir a su encargo –bueno, te guío a la sala de huéspedes, allí hay muchos entretenimientos _Edward _–dijo mi nombre, según ella sexily, era linda, debía admitirlo pero muy lanzada

-no gracias, ya estoy entretenido – mire de nuevo a Katrina y a Bella

-patético ¿no crees?, me parece muy tonto gastar el agua en mojarse, aunque hay ocasiones en las que vale la pena – la chica recordó un torneo de camisetas mojadas

-sino te importa, estoy apreciando la escena – y era verdad estaba de lo lindo aquí viendo a las chicas, mas tarde me burlaría de ellas

-no se que les encuentras de divertido, ambas se ven iguales y ambas son iguales, unas… -me le quede viendo

-no deberías hablar así de ellas, no las conoces – le recrimine

-me las paraguas – esa voz, vire y vi a una Bella empapada corriendo hacia mí -¿tu...? – estaba dispuesta a entrar ya formular su pregunta, pero un chillido interrumpió

-NO, no puedes entrar así, ve a las regaderas y sécate, sino, no podrás entrar en el hotel –le dijo una mandona Tanya

-¿Qué? – Bella le miro confundida y continuo su marcha

-he dicho que no – se le impuso Tanya, Bella me miro y luego a la chica

-mira, no se quien seas, pero aquí vivo yo, así que déjame entrar, así me cambio y estaré seca – Bella intento entrar por otro lado pero Tanya se impuso

-NO

-Edward ayúdame, eres mi… "ángel guardián, o vampiro guardián, ¿no?" –susurro la ultima parte y Tanya no escucho, en su mente se formo la palabra… ¿NOVIO?, suena bien, _Edward a lo que estas_, me regaño mi subconsciente

-Oye, déjale entrar, sino ¿como se va a cambiar o secar? _–"que se quede en el sol" _pensó Tanya

-eso, no me importa, yo cumplo con normas y una de ella es no dejar a los huéspedes pasar si están mojados o sucios

-oye Bella… ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Katrina que regresaba del patio

-no me deja entrar – dijo Bella un poco harta

-Tanya deja pasar a mi prima, te aviso de una buena vez, que tendrás que obedecerla, pues es parte dé la familia, a sí y a él también, ¿Por qué no nos seguiste allá Edward? – Señale el sol – ya entiendo, vamos chicos, dejemos a ésta, aquí peleando con el aire, que no se te olvide que tendrás que obedecerlos

-_con que sus primos, eh… por mi obedezco a Eddie, pero a ésa… ni loca –_si que esta mal de la cabeza ésa chica, seguí a las niñas, hasta la sala, donde me dejaron y prendí el televisor, que mejor, estaba en la hora de Edward, cambie los canales hasta que encontré una buena película, "TOY STORY" …

-¿te gusta Toy Story? – gire y encontré a Peter intentando no reírse

-no encontré nada mejor, Katrina y Bella están arriba, y no creo que se prudente tocar el piano a esta hora o navegar por Internet

-cierto, mejor ve a apurar a ese par gemelo, porque escuche que Arabella tiene hambre y llega en 20 min. A este lado del hotel

-no juegues, recuerdo cuando me cuidaba, era un horror si la hacíamos esperar

-mejor llámalas – torció la sonrisa – o se pondrá feo – me levante, apague Toy Story y me dirigí a las escaleras, pensaba correr, mire el reloj de mi celular,** (N/A: amo ese cel)** cuando estuve frente al cuarto de Bella eran las 8:40, diablos; entre a la habitación de Bella, su aroma se metió por mis fosas nasales, y me envolvió, mire la puerta del baño y esta estaba entre abierta y salía humo de allí y una bella voz, Bella estaba cantando

-…me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto, olvidarte me cuesta tanto, olvidar quince mil encantos, es, mucha sensatez, y no se si seré insensato, lo que se es que me cuesta un rato hacer, cosas sin querer… y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas… y no canse de jurarte, que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte… me cuesta tanto olvidarte… me cuesta tanto… y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no maaaas y no canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte… me cuesta tanto olvidarte… me cuesta tanto…olvidarte, me cuesta tanto…. **(*)**

Su voz y la letra me hacia pensar de que había alguien mas, y que yo solo estaba de adorno, además, como podía ella llegar a sentir algo por mi, esperen un minuto, ¿yo sentía algo por ella?, yo sabia bien que la había salvado por su aroma, por que era parte de la familia protegida de los Vulturi, y si es muy linda, pero enserio ¿ siento algo por ella?; en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió revelando a una bella recién duchada con una toalla a su alrededor, sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa y vergüenza, miro a la cama y seguí su mirada, allí estaba su ropa

-tómala, no te preocupes por mi - le dije y levante la mirada al techo, sentía sus pasos lentos y escuchaba su corazón bombeando muy rápido, enserio creo que tiene problemas cardiacos, de pronto, su pequeño grito lleno la habitación, se estaba cayendo, actué lo mas rápido posible y la atrape entre mis brazos y caímos sobre la cama, gire y quede sobre ella, sus ojos me miraban extrañados pero había lago mas en ellos, como… deseo

-wow, hermanito no llevas ni dos días acá y ya quieres llegar a tercera base, ¿no vas muy rápido? – mire de donde provenía el sonido, y si efectivamente era el duende, estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana con una pierna sobre este y otra dentro del cuarto, enarco una ceja y me miro con esa cara de duende, trágame saliva pesadamente, no salgo de una para entrar a otro peor, trágame tierra, este no es mi año….

**(*) El fragmento es de la canción** _Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte_ **de** _Mecano_

**Chicas Betty Bop perdió un cel como el de Eddie, no es para molestarte Betty Bop, solo se me ocurrió, sabes que tu cel me encantaba y agradezco a mi Alice que lo tenga, jeje, dejen reviews, o las chicas del foro dejen de nuevo la pagina, la perdí, soy torpe, como ya se abran dado cuenta, ****espero les aya gustado, y les recuerdo que la convocatoria se termina en cinco días, para ser exactos el 17 de junio y en el cumple de nuestro hermoso Adonis, subo el cap 10 de la apuesta, otro de miedo (espero) y el primero de la historia nueva besos y mordidas de Edward, Carlisle y Jazz, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos de Jake… las quiere y espera que me dejen muchos reviews ****estrella'roses**


	7. Alice llegó

**Lo ****siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que demore, pero quería que quedara muy lindo el cap y aun no se si lo conseguí, digamos que no soy muy buena con este fic… T_T pero doy mi mayor esfuerzo, Betty Bop prometió ayudarme a editar de nuevo, pues ya no lo hacia, floja, tqm y NtC… agradezcámosle por el cap**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".**

**A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^.**

**

* * *

**

Cap 7

Edward POV

**Alice lleg****ó**

-mmm… Alice esto no es lo que parece – le dije intentando que su mentecilla malinterpretara las cosas o ver cosas en una habitación completamente vacía, pero al ver que enarcaba mucho mas su ceja, me di cuenta de algo, _estaba perdido_

-aja, por dios Edward, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero si veo el futuro y este me dice muchas cosas y te puedo asegurar que eso si es lo que parece

-Alice no malentiendas las cosas, ella se estaba cayendo y yo… - me interrumpió

-si, aja, por eso sigues sobre ella

-es que llegaste muy rápido…

-por eso aun no te levantas ¿no?- me levante con cuidado de no lastimar a Bella, que no me atrevía de ver a la cara, y me puse a la defensiva

-a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-por el momento te salve de meter la pata, aunque… ibas a meter otra cosa… -mire a Bella y estaba como un tomate bien maduro_**, aunque si analizas bien Edward, te darás cuenta de que ya esta madurita**_, _cállate cochina subconsciente_ _**yo solo decía**_– pero en realidad venia a verte y a ayudarte a cuidarla porque menudito problema de 9 meses ibas a darle

-Alice – me miro inocente

-y a ver a Katy y mi nana –prosiguió

-¿y no pudiste entrar como la gente y llegar por la puerta principal envés de la ventana del cuarto piso?

-nope

-¿vienes a ver a Katrina? – fue la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Bella desde el "incidente" de hace un momento

-sipi, ella es mi protegida  
-¿tu tienes protegida? –le mire intrigado

-si, no eres el único, pero yo no hago porquerías como cierto vampiro de 17 años

-enana vampiresa sin pecho de 16 años

-pervertido

-duende

-bipolar

-ahhh– Bella suspiro, se levanto de la cama, tomo sus cosas y se encerró de nuevo en el baño

Bella POV

Deje a ese par en mi cuarto peleando mientras yo me vestía, me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa verde de tirantes, el clima estaba hermoso y debía disfrutarle, recogí mi cabello en una colita y me coloque mis amuletos, no quería sufrir ninguna visita de los Vulturi, al abrir la puerta pude ver a Alice caer dentro del baño, me estaba espiando

-este yo… - se levanto y se arreglo casi en un pestañeo – ¿sin zapatos? –rodé los ojos y me acerque al closet y saque unas ballerinas blancas, salí de mi cuarto seguida de los hermanos Cullen y cuando llegue al ascensor y este se abrió de par en par

-¿Alice?

-¡Katy! – Alice le abrazo y yo me divertí de lo lindo al ver la escena, Katy de rojo, Katy verde, Katy morada

-Ali…no…puedo…respirar

-oops lo siento – la soltó y Katrina respiro entrecortadamente

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo cuando recupero la voz

-¿Por qué demonios todos me preguntan eso? ¿Qué no pueden decir: Alice llego, que genial hay que organizar una fiesta, es tan difícil?

-Si- dijeron Edward y Katrina yo solo me limite a reir

-mas tarde pueden discutir, tengo hambre y Arabella debe de estar esperándonos- les dije y me encamine al ascensor, ellos discutían de algo mientras yo me ponía a pensar en la proximidad que tuve con Edward, lo único que me cubría era una delgada toalla y si hubiese sido por Alice, talvez el problemita de 9 meses del que hablo, pudiese ser una realidad

-¿Bella? – me miraban los tres

-¿Qué ocurre?

-no es solo que te hablábamos y no respondías ¿estas bien? –dijo Katy preocupada

-si, solo pensaba en cosas

-¿Cómo que?-quiso saber Edward

-la… - _**una buena excusa, no digas que en él**_ –la universidad, me queda… ¿Cuánto? menos de un meses y tengo que prepararme, aun no me inscribo en ella y es algo frustrante

-mañana podemos ir, el día estará nublado y podremos ir, si es que quieres que vallamos – dijo Alice como tanteando el terreno

-con gusto, me encantaría, y ustedes… ¿van a la escuela?

-no, por el momento nos hartamos de repetir la preparatoria tantas veces –continuo Alice – debo ser sincera – le mire sin entender –Aro me pidió que viniera a ver como iban las cosas, que me quedara acá, dijo que podrás ir cuando quieras Bella, serás bienvenida, solo no reveles el secreto

-no lo pienso hacer

-me lo imagine, Aro llega a ser intimidante, pero es bueno – dijo feliz

-dilo para ti duende, él es odioso- le contraataco Edward

-tu solo lo dices por lo de Heidi

-cállate Alice

-ta vas a casar con ella, ese es el trato – le grito Alice y Katrina y yo miramos a Ed sin creérnoslo

-¿te vas a casar? – entonces ¿por que actuaba así conmigo?_**Bella,**__**¿enserio creíste que le gustabas?, ingenua, ¿que paso con Jake?, creíste lo mismo y él te ve como hermana, ¿por que con un vampiro debía de ser diferente?**_ _subconsciente traicionera_ _**lo se**_

-yo… Bella…

-se va a casar con la odiosa de Heidi, es un trato que hubo con Aro unos años mas tarde de retirarnos de aquí, y su boda será…

-Alice, cállate, no abra boda, prefiero que me mate a casarme con Heidi

-si tu lo dices – al abrirse las puertas del ascensor tuve que ser jalada por Katy. Edward se iba a casar… y con Heidi, en que mundo vivo _**no me digas que te habías enamorado Bells, que patético, enamorándote de un vampiro**__ no me ayudas así que mejor cállate tonta subconsciente __**que humor **__aunque tal ves tengas razon, no estoy a la altura de él_ _**y volvemos con tu autoestima, que te he dicho de ello, yo…**_

-¡cállate! – todos me miraron incluso el chico de la recepción

-¿te encuentras bien Bella? – pregunto Edward, solo asentí con la cabeza _**y a mi no me eches la culpa tu fuiste quien grito, ja **__te odio_ _**lo se **_

-tal vez tenga hambre, yo también alucinaría si tuviera hambre –dijo Alice pasando un brazo por mis hombros

-pero no estoy alucinando, es mi estupida subconsciente que me sermonea

-mejor vamos por comida éste es un caso grave – se burlo Katrina

-jajá –reí sarcásticamente

Llegamos al comedor familiar y allí ya estaba Arabella, que al ver a Alice no cabía de gusto

-mi niña- le abrazo con fuerza, aun no se como se pudo acostumbrar a la frialdad de los vampiros

-nana, me alegra verte de nuevo, no sabes como te extrañe, además de que extraño cuando vivía acá, pero me quedare igual que el gruñón de Eddie

-no me digas Eddie, Alice

-ves, es un gruñón – Edward solo bufo

-lo se, es un gruñón, me alegra que hayas vuelto, aun recuerdo cuando le enseñaste a hablar a Katrina

-¿Alice me enseño? –pregunto perpleja la susodicha

-si, ¿por que crees que me dices nana?

-si, digamos que como yo le decía nana, tu te acostumbraste igual que Marcos, eso es mi culpa – se disculpo Alice

-y que cayeras de la cama unas 5 veces- agrego Edward, Katy abrió los ojos como platos y yo me reí de la cara de vergüenza de Alice

-este… siempre te atrapaba lo juro, nunca tocaste el suelo – se intento disculpar Alice, y Katy seguía sin creérselo

Después del desayuno Katrina me llevo a su habitación, la cual no era muy diferente a la mía solo por el hecho que la de ella estaba pintada de morado y tenia posters gigantes de Taylor Lauther, Robert Pattison, Jackson Rathbone, entre otras y de grupos como Muse, The Rasmus, Green day, The Veronicas, etc…

-¿a que me trajiste aquí? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba en su cama

-a cantar

-¿Qué?

-te ayudara con tu italiano

-ok…-_**yo no creo que sea una buena idea**__, en algo estamos de acuerdo_

-toma – me tendió una hoja con la letra de la canción

**Vole****vo solo dirti **de** NICCO VERRIENTI **(N/A: no me pregunten, solo busque música en italiano y me gusto y ya, en la página sale la letra **http:/ahkinxoc**** . blogspot . com /2009/10/ volevo - solo - **y esta para el video **http:/ www . youtube . com/ wa tch?v= HLUXZL OvNR M **quiten espacios y ya)

- _volevo solo dirti, scusa se ho esageto…_ - mientras Katrina cantaba, me acerque a una de sus repisas y tome una carpeta negra, mire la tapa y me gire a ella dudosamente

-¿_Kate y Garrett_? –le pregunte y ella paro la música y me miro culpable

-ah, eso

-¿Qué significa?

-mira, yo no te he sido del todo sincera

-¿a que te refieres?

-como debes saber mis padres están… en América junto con los de Marcos – asentí para que continuara – pues ellos a mi me llaman así… mmm… toda Volterra me llama así, cuando tu llegaste yo decidí que me llamaran Katy en vez de Kate, mi abuela me decía así de bebé, pero cuando crecí comenzó a llamarme Kate como los demás, simplemente ya no me gusta Kate

-¿Por qué? Suena mejor

-yo… no…

-Katrina, dime

-es por mis padres, los extraño, me duele recordarlos con mi nombre, no me agrada eso…

-¿desde cuando no los vez?

-desde hace dos años, son investigadores, están creo que en el amazonas, no lo se muy bien es que… Bella… mis padres… murieron… y ya no quiero más dolor

-oh Katy! No lo sabía – corrí a abrazarla.- pero tienes que recordarlos con algo ¿por que no con tu nombre? Además a mi me gusta mas Kate que Katy –me miro dudosa

-esta bien… creo… intentare ser de nuevo Kate – sonrió nerviosamente aun no muy conforme.

-De acuerdo Kate… - le sonreí – pero… ¿Quién es Garrett?, no me digas que le eres infiel a Marcos

-no, como crees, Garrett es Marcos

-ah – levante una ceja

-su nombre completo es Marcos Garrett Bossi

-ok- reprimí una pequeña risa

-anda ríete, pero minino él no murmura mi nombre dormido… hasta donde yo se

-¿a que te refieres?

-a nada – dijo dudosa y guardo la carpeta

-Kate, dime –rió

-bueno pues, es que hoy en la mañana mi nana y yo… - la puerta se abrió en seco, viramos y vimos a Edward un poco agitado en el marco de la puerta –oye toca antes de entrar – Kate lo miro burlonamente

-contigo voy a hablar después – dijo Edward señalándola y Kate puso una mano en ella como diciendo "¿yo?"- Bella te ayudo con tu italiano, esta enana no te va a ayudar en nada

-soy italiana de nacimiento ¿y crees que podrás enseñarle mejor mi idioma que yo?

-si – dijo orgullo- no tengo que recordarte que yo aprendí a hablarlo antes de que tú caminaras ¿verdad?

-oh, cállate

-¿Bella vienes? –me tendió una mano, mire a Kate dudosa

-ya lárgate con el niño bonito, pero recuerda que yo se algo que tu no quieres que diga, Edward –le amenazó

-así pues… yo… yo le puedo decir algo a mi nana sobre Marcos y tu… digamos que cuando dijiste "voy a hacer mi tarea" hiciste de todo menos la tarea –la boca de Kate se abrió y su rostro enrojeció

-lárgate de aquí, maldito vampiro, largo, y Bella golpéalo si tienes oportunidad, tu y yo tenemos un trato que hacer mas tarde, Edward

-lo mismo digo Kate –tomé la mano de Edward y salimos

-¿Qué fue eso? – le mire dudosa soltándome de él

-una larga historia, tenemos con que amenazarnos, solo eso

-aja, ¿me vas a decir?

-no lo creo

-y… ¿de tus hermanas?

-shh, Alice ronda, vamos a tu cuarto y allá podremos hablar.

-ajá, ¿quieres hablar o hacer lo que hizo Kate?-rió entre dientes y me miro extrañado

-¿tu quieres?- rió e hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran

-tengo una idea de lo que hizo… pero no gracias –su sonrisa de lado seguía allí burlándose de mi

-ok, vamos –estábamos a punto de tomar el elevador cuando, una melena color caramelo ondulada se nos atravesó

-Edward te busca tu hermana, si es tu hermana Alice ¿verdad? –él asintió y me miro

-ve aquí te espero – se fue y me dejo con la barbie de cuarta

-te gusta – le mire sorprendida

-¿perdón?

-que te gusta y no te culpo

-claro que no, él simplemente es un amigo, no tiene mucho que lo conozco, hasta allí –no tengo que decirle nada a ella

-ok, pero si yo fuera tu actuaría antes de que alguien mas te lo quitara – _**maldita zorra, golpéala Bella, golpéala **_

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-pues yo solo digo, si él se va a quedar deberías cuidarlo aunque no te guste… en el hotel hay muchas chicas jóvenes, bonitas y solteras

-aja, ¿y eso que?, si él desea estar con una de ellas, yo no se lo puedo impedir, es solo un nuevo amigo que tengo y ya

-como digas, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí – se dio vuelta y se fue… _**te dije que la golpearas, ¿eres necia o que? **__mas tarde __**Uuuhhh si habrá golpes **_giré los ojos

-vamos – Edward apareció de la nada y me guió al ascensor

Llegamos a mi habitación y me fui directo a la ventana, admire a Volterra en su esplendor, unos cuantos rayos de sol me daban en mi piel, haciéndome sentir bien

-Bella- me gire y vi a Edward recargado en la puerta

-¿Qué?

-hablamos o ¿vas a calcular la altura de aquí al suelo?

-no hacia eso, es que amo el sol, el calor y me gusta sentirlo en mi piel… oye ya me vas a explicar que onda con lo de tus hermanas y lo de Aro y Arabella y por…

-tranquila… ¿siempre haces preguntas?-rió y se dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa de lado la cual me estaba matando

-regularmente… me vas a decir

-no

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer en mi habitación los dos solos? -_**¿te das cuenta de lo que dijiste? ¿O solo hablas sin pensar? **_ Sentí mis mejillas arder y Edward solo rió entre dientes y entre cerro los ojos

**(N/A: A partir de aquí lo que esta en cursivas es italiano) **

-ahora te voy a enseñar el idioma mas bonito… _el italiano_ –dijo calmando las cosas, como si mi estupido comentario no le hubiese molestado

-ok –accedí rápidamente

-tienes que repetir después de mi ¿entendido?

-si, profesor - rió y se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo frente a él

-di…. _Il mio nome è Isabella Swan, ho 18 anni, vengo da Forks, Washington, il nome della mia famiglia italiana è Falivene_ **(Me llamo Isabella Swan tengo 18 años de edad, soy de Forks, Washington, el apellido de mi familia italiana es Falivene)**

_-__¿_eso es…? ¿Mis datos?

-solo dilo – sonrió al pedirlo y yo como boba obedecí, como pude…

-_ Il mio nome... è Isabella Swan, ho… 18 anni..., vengo da Forks, Washington, il nome della mia famiglia italiana è Falivene... _no puedo Edward – me queje y me cayo con un dedo en sus labios y continuo

-ahora di _Sono pazza di Edward Cullen_ **(estoy loca por Edward Cullen)**

_-_¿Por qué tu nombre?

-que repitas después de mi –se exaspero

- Sono pazza di Edward Cullen- ya tenia unas 8 horas practicando italiano y creo que si han servido _**eso crees, yo ya puedo ligarme a un italianito con lo que ya se**__ cálmate aun falta __**¿segura que no quieres estar a solas con Edward? **__Si, segura_

-ahora, di _Muoio dalla voglia di vedere Edward Cullen, il mio protettore, il mio amato vampiro dagli occhi rossi, il vampiro più bello, intelligente, bello, divertente, creativo, impressionante, biancheria intima _**(me muero por ver a Edward Cullen, mi protector, mi amado vampiro de ojos rojos, el vampiro mas lindo, inteligente, guapo, gracioso, creativo, impresionante, en paños menores)**

_-__Ti droghe?, non credo che dicendo, io ti amo Ed, sei fantastico, ma non susciteranno il vostro ego ... aspetta, ho capito quello che hai detto!_ **(¿Te drogas?, yo no pienso decir eso, yo te quiero Ed, eres magnifico pero no aumentare tu ego…espera, ¡entendí lo que dijiste!)**

-_già imparato _**(ya aprendiste)**

_-Ti adoro _**(te adoro)** – lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas agradecida

_-Lo so, nessuno può resistere al mio fascino_**(lo se, nadie se resiste a mis encantos) –**susurro en mi oido

_-__Moron ... ma come?_ **(tarado… ****¿pero como?)**- Le pegue levemente en el brazo

_-__Avere radici italiane, credo che ti hanno insegnato quando eri più giovane, e questa pratica 8 ore al giorno ti sei ricordato _**(tienes raíces italianas, me imagino que te enseñaron cuando eras mas pequeña y esta practica de 8 horas en un solo día te hicieron recordar)**

_-__Penso che se mi ricordo che mia nonna era solita dire le cose in italiano e mi rimproverava _**(creo que si, recuerdo que mi abuela decía cosas en italiano y me regañaba)**

_-__Vedi, già sapeva italiano, era solo una questione di ricordare che già sapeva tutto _**(ya ves, ya sabias italiano, solo fue cuestión de recordarte todo lo que ya sabias)**

_-__Sì, ma ... possiamo smettere di parlare in italiano e torna alla spagnola? _**(Si pero… ****¿podríamos dejar de hablar en italiano y volver al español?)**

-claro

-sabes voy a darle las buenas nuevas a mi nana y a Alice… ¿que hora es?

-ya casi las 5:30 ¿Por qué?

-demos una vuelta por Volterra, el sol se esta metiendo –hice una mueca de disgusto –pero tu podrás salir, igual Alice

-¿y a donde quieres ir? –pregunto enarcando una ceja un tanto confundido

-no lo se, a ver Volterra de noche, Kate me llevo pero no conocí mucho

-ok, me ducho, molesto a Kate y te veo en la entrada del hotel a las 6, ¿vale?- pregunto levantándose un poco de la cama y sonriendo de lado

-vale – salí de la habitación un tanto anonada por su sonrisa y llegue lo mas rápido al ascensor

Baje sumamente emocionada para darles las nuevas buenas a Alice y a mi nana, estaba a punto de entrar a la sala familiar cuando escuche que hablaban en italiano y mi nombre y el de Kate

_-_ _Essi vanno d'accordo, Bella e Kate, così ho notato _**(se llevan muy bien, Bella y Kate, por lo que me he dado cuenta**_**) **_–dijo Alice

_-se_

_-_ _questo è un bene, Edward accompagna bene anche con loro... sono buoni amici _**(eso es bueno, Edward también se lleva bien con ellas… son buenos amigos)**

_-_ _Alice ho da dirti una cosa molto importante _**(Alice tengo que decirte algo muy importante)**

_- Che cosa è? _**(¿que es?)** –pregunto Alice curiosa

_-_ _Penso che Edward è innamorato _**(creo que Edward esta enamorado)**

_-Cosa? _**(¿Qué?)** –grito asombrada y yo me quede con la boca abierta por la declaración de mi nana...

* * *

Espero se hayan dado cuenta de que lo negro en Cursivas eran sus subconscientes… ya ven no todos los personajes son inventados, solo tardo para explicarlo :p

Gracias a todas la que me leen, gracias §ol por lo de los acentos, lo tomare en cuenta, me gustaría tener mas reviews, esta historia tenia muchos, pero por mi torpeza los borre T_T y eso no es lindo…

Pasen por _"Crónicas de un deceso", "6 Vampiros, 2 humanos y 1 romance" "amor a ciegas" "La apuesta"_… y por mis one shot y mas por el que concursa en **Halloween Cullen Contest... **voten por él por fa**  
**

Les mando besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob, espero no las linchen las Cullen, Bella y Nessi…

Las quiere

"**estrella'roses"**

D.U.M.: no se si las traducciones están bien, pues no se italiano y ocupe el traductor de google


	8. ¿Será correcto olvidar y fingir?

**Lo lamento, se que tarde, pero perdí la noción del tiempo creí que no tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar… las vacaciones serán mi salvación…creo…**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "Estrella'Roses".**

**A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^.**

* * *

Cap 8

Bella POV

**¿Será correcto olvidar y fingir?**

_-_ _Alice ho da dirti una cosa molto importante _**(Alice tengo que decirte algo muy importante)**

_- Che cosa è? _**(¿Que es?)** –pregunto Alice curiosa

_-_ _Penso che Edward è innamorato _**(creo que Edward esta enamorado)**

_-Cosa? _**(¿Qué?)** –grito asombrada y yo me quede con la boca abierta por la declaración de mi nana...

- _Sì, voglio dire che non si è fermata per vedere Bella, la mente troppo e la mattina si lamentò il suo nome_ **(si, me refiero a que no deja de ver a Bella, la cuida demasiado y en la mañana gimió su nombre)- **¿que diablos? Entonces a eso se refería Kate

- _Nana non so quando ho trovato è in una situazione molto compromessa, ma è ... la cosa peggiore è che Edward è fidanzata Heidi_ (**no lo se nana, cuando llegue los encontré en una posición bastante comprometida, pero es… lo peor de todo es que Edward esta comprometido con Heidi)**

-_ Cosa? _**(¿Qué?)**

**- **_Impegno di Aro e le parti hanno concordato, e tu sai che Ring non perde un_** (Aro los comprometió y ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo y bien sabes que a Aro no se le escapa una) **

**- **_Edward'd meglio onorare il suo impegno e dimenticare Bella, il povero bambino non deve soffrire quello che io innamorata di un vampiro è ... no, non soffriranno Isabella_** (lo mejor será que Edward cumpla su compromiso y se olvide de Bella, la pobre niña, no debe sufrir lo que yo, enamorarse de un vampiro es… no Isabella no sufrirá eso) **–se lamento y continuo

**-** _domani vi accompagnerà per iscriverti all'università, si può trovare qualcuno lì_** (mañana la acompañaremos a que se inscriba a la universidad, es posible que encuentre a alguien allí) –**no me di cuenta en que momento fui retrocediendo, hasta que choque con el pecho de alguien, gire y me encontré con Peter, puse un dedo en mis labios, me gire y corrí hacia la sala.

-¡NANA, ALICE!-grite entrando, ambas que estaban tan absortas en su platica se sobresaltaron -¡ya recordé lo que se de italiano!, _Sono in grado di parlare bene la lingua, Edward non è così cattiva maestra_ **(ya puedo hablar bien el idioma, Edward no es tan mal maestro)** – sonreí sincera, no iba a decir una mentirota, uno porque soy un asco mintiendo y además eso era lo por lo que venia.

-es estupendo mi niña –dijo Arabella, haciendo que me acercara para que me diera un abrazo.

- es asombroso Bella, así podrás salir sola y conquistar a uno que otro chico italiano –aunque sabia las verdaderas intenciones de sus palabras no pude evitar ponerme rígida y sonrojarme, mientras Alice me abrazaba.

-bueno y para celebrarlo, quiero que salgamos a conocer Volterra de noche, así Alice y Edward podrán salir – sonreí esperando que aceptaran la idea.

-claro, por mi esta bien, solo que se tendrán que cambiar, no saldrán son eso – nos señalo nuestra nana y Alice sonrió como maniaca, cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba halando fuera de la sala.

-en 20 minutos en la recepción –grito Alice y la nana rio.

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba bañado y vestido con algo no tan formal, pero tampoco informal, conociendo a Alice y a mi nana debía estar prevenido. Llegue a mi destino y toque levemente, escuche sus pasos acercarse y luego su grito ahogado.

-¿Qué demonios? –le mire extrañado, ya no era ella, ya no era una segunda Bella, ahora sus cabellos eran mas claros.

-Alice y sus cambios de look –dijo simplemente.

-como sea…tu y yo tenemos que hablar – señale a cada uno para me entendiera mejor, se hizo a un lado y pase.

-¿de que debemos hablar Cullen? – sonreí por mi apellido.

-simple querida Denali, muy simple tu no dices nada a Bella de lo que yo…bueno…tu sabes, y yo no digo nada a mi nana de tus escapadas con _Marcos Garrett__Bossi_ – canturrie el nombre del chico solo para molestarla y ella se tiño de rojo, pero de pronto una sonrisa picara apareció.

-y dime Edward ¿Qué es lo que se de ti y Bella? –soy vampiro muerto, aunque en realidad ya estoy muerto –ED! – me miro molesta y orgullosa a la vez, solo evite su mirada, en este momento me parecían mas interesantes mis zapatos –Edward estoy hablando en serio – se acerco y yo me tire en su cama, si bien Kate no es mi protegida ni nada, yo vigilaba a la familia Falivene y por eso sabia de sus escapadas, me caía bien y podría decirse que la consideraba como una verdadera amiga.

-no lo se- dije al fin, ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro perpleja.

-mira Edward no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero Alice, como es mi guardián me contaba de sus hermanos y se algo de ti por ella, puedes decirme lo que sea –asentí – ahora contéstame ¿sientes algo por Isabella?

-no lo se Kate- cerré los ojos desesperado- no debo, ella tiene una vida por delante, además…Heidi no me dejara en paz.

-¿Qué sientes cuando la vez?-pregunto aun mas seria, cosa rara en una niña de 14 años.

-me hace sonreír con solo verla, me siento feliz, me vuelvo a sentir vivo-sonreí como idiota al recordarla.

-okey…-sonrió dulcemente y luego continuo-, mira yo no diré nada, te lo prometo, mientras tu no digas nada, si de por si me cuesta que lo acepte si se entera lo mata, ahora si no queremos sufrir el dolor de Alice enfurruñada hay que irnos – su cambio fue radical y me hizo sentir bien el hecho de poder contar con ella.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción vi a mi nana con un vestido color salmón correcto para sus bien puestos 60 años y su cabello castaño claro que aun conservaba su color original estaba arreglado en un moño a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos chocolate detonaban un brillo de alegría.

-Edward hazme el favor de ir por Alice y Bella –pidió amablemente, asentí y me dirigí a mi mandato, en el camino por las escaleras Alice bajaba.

-hola hermanito, si quieres ve por Bella, me parece que no encuentra las protecciones –asentí y fui a donde Bella.

-Bella-la llame y la puerta se abrió, frente a mi se encontraba un ángel, vestida con un vestido de corte similar al de Kate y con el cabello suelto.

-ya estoy lista, solo me pongo las…-abrió la mano y vi los collares.

-¿te ayudo? –no fui consiente de mis palabras hasta que me tendió los collares y se giro, coloque los collares lo mas lento que pude y de ves en cuando tocaba su suave y apetitoso cuello.

-vámonos – mi voz era ronca y destilaba deseo, ella se giro y asintió.

-gracias – le tendí el brazo y ella lo tomo, caminamos un poco cuando vi que por el pasillo pasaba una cabellera rubia.

-Fiammetta –grite, la chica regreso sobre sus pasos y me miro con la interrogante pintada en la cara –espera –le dije a Bella y me acerque a la chica -¿me harías un favor?-le dije cuando estuve junto a ella.

**Bella POV **

Tonta rubia, Edward me había dejado aquí mientras se iba con ella, no se que le decía, pero estaban de risa y risa y eso no me ponía muy feliz que digamos.

-chao Fiammetta y gracias –dijo Edward volviendo a mi lado, la chica sonrió y se fue, reanudamos el paso y yo me dedique a ver como sonreía como idiota, esa estúpida sonrisa que hacia que sudara, además con su ropa, me hacia sentir peor, un pantalón negro nuevo, una playera azul marino ajustada al cuerpo y sus lentes oscuros lo hacían ver aun mas guapo y sexy…malditas hormonas.

-¿te encuentras bien? –me miro confuso, yo asentí agriamente, estaba apunto de hablar, pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tuvimos que salir.

-te ves adorable Bella- dijo Kate y le enarque una ceja, estábamos casi igual exacto por el patrón del vestido y el hecho de que su cabello ahora ya no era el mismo- sabes a lo que me refiero – me tomo del brazo y salimos a la calle, no había necesidad de usar abrigo, el clima era perfecto.

-amo Volterra –confesé después de ver la plaza llena de personas, el ambiente era agradable, el crepúsculo se escondía por el horizonte, lo que dejaba a mis amigos vampiros protegidos- quiero un helado – le sonreí cómplice a Kate y ella me abrazo.

-es un honor tenerla aquí Arabella –dijo Garrett un poco nervioso.

-aja…. ¿y tu abuela?- pregunto observando los sabores.

-en casa atendiendo el restaurant, ¿ellos son…? –empezaba a preguntar cuando Alice lo abrazo como si fuera un koala.

-o pequeño Marcos –chillo en el odio del pobre chico –te recuerdo cuando pequeño, pero es cierto ahora te gusta que te llamen Garrett.

-Alice déjalo, si no lo asfixias lo dejaras sordo –Edward alejo a su hermana de Garrett.

-eres un aguafiestas y….- sus peleas eran de decirse lo que eran y creo que por hoy ya había escuchado suficiente, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y allí parado en medio de la plaza intentado leer un mapa estaba él.

-Oh Dios…-jadee

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Edward preocupado, pero lo ignore y corrí hacia él, quería reír y llorar a la vez aun no me decidía de cual hacer primero, me estampe contra su cuerpo y apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y de saber quien rayos era esta loca.

(-Taylor Lautner…. jaja no se crean: N/A)

-Bella- dijo devolviéndome rápidamente el abrazo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras le daba besitos en las mejillas.

-me haces cosquillas Belly.

-diablos Jacob Black dime – lo volví a abrazar.

-no pensaba dejarte sola en Italia por un año, te hare compañía por un tiempo- dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte.

-no lo creo Jake estas aquí, si podremos hacer nuestras locuras planeadas por meses.

-jaja, como olvidar esa lista que viene en mi maleta – sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-me alegro de que te mejoraras.

-si, pero no fue lo único que ocurrió en estos días –sonrió triste.

-¿Qué paso JayJay? – sonrió por el apodo y luego frunció el ceño mientras miraba detrás de mi, me solté de él y gire para encararme con Edward, se veía molesto.

**-**_chi è, Bella? _**(¿Quién es él, Bella?)**-pregunto en italiano

**-** _qualcuno di molto speciale per me, e lo trattano bene_** (alguien muy especial para mi, y espero lo trates bien)** – me gire y vi a Jacob incrédulo- Jake él es Edward un amigo nuevo y Edward él es Jacob...

-el _mejor_ amigo de Bella –rodé los ojos, puso doble sentido en sus palabras.

-ven vamos te presentare con los demás – él tomo sus maletas y me siguió, Edward me seguía de cerca.

**-** _Non mi piace_** (no me agrada) **

_-Pardon?, non ha per farti piacere, il mio migliore amico ed è sempre stato e lo amo abbastanza per me_** (¿perdón?, él no tiene porque agradarte, es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo ha sido y con que yo lo ame me basta)**- con que jodido derecho se creía para decirme "no me agrada".

**-**_chi è, Bella? _**(¿Quién es él, Bella?)**-pregunto mi nana en cuanto nos acercamos.

-familia y amigos – anuncie, estaba tan feliz que hablar así seria algo común, le tome la mano a Jake, él sonrió y proseguí – él es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo y quien desde un principio vendría conmigo a Italia.

-oh, la habitación 19 –escuche susurrar a Kate, y le enarque una ceja.

-Jake ella es la hermana de mi abuela, Arabella – la susodicha sonrió amablemente- esta loca es mi prima lejana Katrina, le decimos a hora Kate – la chica sonrió y me saco la lengua.

-es parecida a ti y mucho – dijo incrédulo.

-Y eso que no la viste antes del cambio de look –dijo orgullosa Alice.

-la modesta es Alice, amiga de Kate – hizo la V de victoria con los dedos a modo de saludo – él es Marco Garrett, amigo de infancia de Kate- el chico sonrió e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Jake – y a él ya lo conoces.

-si, ya; es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

-te vas a instalar en la posada ¿no?- pregunto Kate a lo que Jake asintió – lo imaginaba por eso dije habitación 19, esa será la tuya – la mire confusa – tu padre rento dos habitaciones una para ti y otra para él. –me explico.

-oye enana, debes de contarme muchas cosas – me comunico- como el hecho de que sabes hablar italiano y que has hecho en estos días- cuando dijo lo ultimo recordé algo importante.

-Jake me harías un favor- le dije seria, me miro extrañado.

-si, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con el mismo tono que yo.

-ponte esto y no te lo quites en tu estadía aquí – dije quitándome el collar de protección de los Vulturi y poniéndoselo - ¿entendido?

-… - me miro perdido, pero aun así accedió – claro.

-ahora vamos de dejar esas maletas chico, iré con él, ustedes quédense aquí – dijo mi nana guiando a Jake, él sonrió y antes de seguirla se acerco mas a mi.

-ahora vuelvo hermosa – dejo un beso en mi frente y siguió a mi nana.

-es guapo – dijeron Alice y Kate al unisonó, a la que Edward y Garrett gruñeron y yo reí.

-claro si te gustan los tipos de dos metros de alto, morenos y muy musculosos – dijo Edward pasando frente a nosotras y sentándose en la silla de una mesa junto al mostrador de Garrett.

-¿ya dinos te gusta? –pregunto Alice esperanzada.

-…-abrí la boca sin saber que contestar y mejor me senté en la misma mesa que Edward.

-Bella, dinos –Kate llego a mi lado y se sentó, Alice la imito pero del otro lado, estaba acorralada.

-Jake es un gran chico- suspire y recordé mi platica con mi subconsciente en la mañana- Jake siempre ha sido solo mi amigo, nada mas.- mis propias palabras dolían.

-oh- se quedaron calladas y se miraron una a otra.

-no es que me queje, él esta con Leah, y ella era una buena chica, le deseo lo mejor, el la quiere y a mi solo me ve como su hermana…

-eso no es verdad… - la voz de Edward me distrajo y lo mire a los ojos- pensaba en ti con ilusión…- me aparto la mirada, se levanto y se acerco a Garrett pidiéndole algo…

-¿como rayos te vas a comer todo eso?- le recriminaba Alice a Edward, quien no dejaba de comer un bote de Helado de un litro.

-así – le dijo metiéndose una buena cantidad a la boca.

-eres tan infantil Edward Vulturi- le grito, Edward le entre cerro los ojos….oh, esto seria una catástrofe.

-no me, llames así – gruño entre dientes.

-te llamo como me da la gana, además ese es ahora tu nombre, y cuando te cases con Heidi, será oficial serás un Vulturi, quieras o no- ambos parecían a punto de atacarse, Alice se había pasado de la raya.

-Chicos dejen de pelear – me pare rápidamente y me puse entre ambos-venimos a celebrar que ya puedo hablar italiano, no se peleen – pedí, tocando el hombro de Alice y el pecho de Edward. _**Bien que querías.**__ Ya te habías tardado en parecer subconsciente._

-Bella tiene razón, venimos por su felicidad, no para que nos ataquemos, eso lo podemos hacer en el palacio – dijo Alice sentándose a un lado de Kate y entrando en una acalorada platica.

-lo siento –deje de mirar a Alice y mire a Edward.

-¿Por qué?, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Ed, esto nunca paso – sonreí dulcemente y el hizo lo mismo, provocando que mis rodillas temblaran.

-Belly Bells – de pronto fui alada de un lado de Edward, las manos de Jacob apresaron mi cintura y me levantaron lejos del vampiros que ahora nos miraba como si fuéramos tóxicos, y se sentaba con mi nana y comía su helado. – no sabes como te extrañe mientras estaba enfermo, necesitaba de tus cuidados Bellita, es decir quien me iba a dar sopita.

-no se, tal vez Leahita – en ese instante Jacob, dejo de darme vueltas y me dejo en el suelo, se alejo de mi y me dio la espalda.-Jake…

-me dejo – dejo de mirar el cielo y miro al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – me acerque lentamente a él y lo abrace por la cintura.

-la encontré con Sam, besándose en el sofá de su casa;… al parecer entraron en una fase los dos… Sam ama a Emily pero…. Ya no se Bella…ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo y después de eso hice mis maletas y eme aquí- sonrió amargamente con lo ultimo.

-mmm… - no tenia palabras de consuelo para él, sabia perfectamente que nos quería, ni las necesitaba.

-no te preocupes, vengo con la intención de olvidar todo y de paso a ella, por eso te hare la vida imposible a ti preciosa…- me dio un beso en la mejilla –ahora me vas a decir que tiene que ver contigo ese chico llamado Edward que no deja de mirarnos – susurro en mi odio y sentí como enrojecía. – jajaja, eres una caja de pandora mi adorada Bella, vamos por un helado – me tomo de la mano y me llevo con Garrett.

-¿así que se conocen desde niños? –pregunto mi nana

-así es, conozco a Bella desde que naci, no por nada nuestros padres son amigos, de hecho creo que ella cambio mi pañales una vez… ¿o que buscabas en ellos? –pregunto de la nada haciendo mención de una vieja fotografía donde yo jala su calzoncito y miraba dentro de él, sentí hasta las orejas rojas y, le di un buen zape. –auch!

-Isabella – la nana me regaño y baje la cabeza.

-jajaja, eres adorable – Jake me abrazo y me sonrió cómplicemente, yo simplemente le saque la lengua.

* * *

Se muy bien que el cap no es muy largo…aunque a mi me parece de tamaño normal, a comparación de este fic, pero tranquilas pronto volveré a escribir, Promesa.

Pasen por los demás fic. Por fa.

Les mando besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob, espero no las linchen las Cullen, Bella y Nessi…

Las quiere

"**Estrella'Roses"**


End file.
